Ezria Twins
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: Ezra and Aria may have had their problems but they're going to be a family, with two little ones on the way. Ezria fluff enjoy. Please read and review. Rated T due to mild bad language, mild sexual content and references to mental illness
1. Chapter 1

"What? How? B.b. we were careful", Ezra, stuttered out looking at Aria who sat with tears pouring down her cheeks. "I know, but this has happened Ezra and we need to talk about it". Aria reached into her bag pulling out a photo and handing it to Ezra. He took it with his shaky hands. It didn't look like the pictures he'd seen before there was something unusual about the picture he held in his hands. Seeing his confusion Aria cleared her throat, "there's one more thing you should know Ezra before we decide what to do…..it's twins". Ezra just stared at her his eyes only getting wider. "Tttttwins", "yes Ezra and they're ours so we need to decide what we're going to do". Ezra took a deep breath trying to compose himself as he did so. "Aria I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or ever thought I could love anyone. If you're willing I'm going to support you and are two little ones to the best of my abilities." He looked across to Aria "Ezra you know how much I love you, but I'm scared I'm barley 18 what if I can't do this". "Neither do I but we're going to try". Ezra placed the photo of the twins that were now growing inside Aria down on the coffee table and pulled Aria towards him. He held her cheeks in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, before he began to kiss her at first she pulled away put then gave into her emotions and began kissing him back. As he released her he noticed she was starting to look a little pale, she jumped up and raced off to the bathroom clearly overcome with morning sickness. He went into the bathroom holding her hair back for her; once she had finished he took a flannel running it under the warm water and mopped her face. He picked her up carrying her to the bed where he laid her down before climbing in next to her and planting a kiss on her head whispering that he love her as they both drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra woke up suddenly, turning to see Aria fast asleep next to him. He looked at her in disbelief as everything suddenly began to come back to him. As he shook his head Aria began to stir looking up him with her big hazel eyes she smiled at him. She yawned slightly before looking over at the clock on the side of Ezra's bed. "Oh god I'm late", she hoped out bed before suddenly turning slightly pale and racing off to the bathroom. She came out wiping her mouth and getting herself some water, before looking at Ezra and sighing. "Oh sweetie, are you sure your good for school', Ezra asked full of concern. "Yh I'm fine, after all I read on one website that morning sickness can last for most of the pregnancy. Also I figure two babies equals double the morning sickness", Aria laughed. Ezra laughed nervously as Aria pulled him down to her lips. He held her tightly as she hoped up wrapping her legs around his waist, completely forgetting she only had 30 minutes to get dressed and get to the school. She suddenly remembered and gave Ezra one finale kiss before hopping down. She raced across the room to Ezra's draw to see if she could find a different shirt so people didn't notice she hadn't gone home. "Aria calm down I'll drive you", Ezra called out. Aria came out wearing a Hollis jersey that was miles to big on her tiny body. Ezra couldn't help but smile, he had always thought that it was myth that women had a glow to them when they were pregnant but as he looked at Aria she took his breath away. "Ready" she smiled, he took her bag from her insisting that it was to heavy for her to carry down the stairs.

As they started to drive off they began to talk about the babies. "I have a scan in two weeks", Aria stated. Ezra suddenly realised he had no idea how far along Aria was. He look at her inquisitively and asked, "how far along are you", Aria look at him "I'll be 3 months in two weeks. The doctor said I should be due in April to May time". Ezra sat back in his seat and tried to focus on the road as she spoke. "Can I come to the next scan", he asked, "well of course you can. I would of brought you to the first one but I wasn't even sure if the tests were right. I didn't want to scare you if it was a false alarm". A thought suddenly came into Ezra's mind "Who else knows", he said. "Me and you ignoring the doctors, I took some time to process before I came to you. I'm planning on telling the girls today. I just know Spencer is going to be annoyed she already disapproves of the fact we even got back together after we broke up and now this. She going to flip", tears started to form as Aria finished. She started to weep into her hands. Ezra saw a space Just across from the school he pulled in reaching over he pulled Aria into his arms wiping away her tears. "it's going to be ok", he told. She looked up at him trying to smile and nodded just as she did she felt her phone beep. She looked down to her phone and saw one new text from a blocked number. She pulled her phone up before looking at Ezra with fear in her eyes. She pushed open and read the text out "Two's company, Three's a crowd what does that make four- A". "How", Ezra began before Aria cut him off "A sees all". He climbed out of the car just as he heard bell ringing he went to the other side helping Aria out of the car and handing her bag to her. "I'll come and pick you up after school may be I could treat you to something special for dinner". Aria giggled before planting a kiss on his nose and running off to class.

Aria made it into the classroom just as the second bell rang signalling the start of class. Spencer looked at her disapprovingly. Aria looked away from Spencer not wanting to meet her glare. As the class went on Aria began to feel a little sick again she raised her hand. The teacher came over seeing that Aria looked a little pale "are you ok Miss Montgomery", the teacher asked Aria could only shake her head as she raced out of the door to the bathroom. The teacher looked a little shocked before turning to Spencer and asking her to go and check if Aria was alright.

Spencer walked into the bathroom to hear Aria in the bathroom. She knocked on the only locked cubicle "Aria are you ok. What's going on you've been weird all morning. I saw you getting out of Ezra's car I thought you said you would never go back to him after your 'slip'", Spencer said the last part her voice laced with disgust. Aria opened the cubicle door with a great deal of force shoving Spencer out of the way as she went over to the sink. Spencer went over placing a hand on Aria's shoulder. Aria turned to Spencer tears pouring down her cheeks. Spencer knew instantly "Oh my God Aria tell me this isn't what it looks like", all Aria could do was nod and mumble "twins". Spencer suddenly looked very pale clutching the sink for support.


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat down at lunch Spencer just continued to stare at Aria in shock, making the other girls highly suspicious. What's wrong with Spencer Emily asked Aria, Hanna just sat silently with out even touching the food in front of her. Hanna and Emily had found Mona's body 3 weeks ago. Hanna hadn't spoken since no therapist or doctor could get her to talk and the decision had been taken to send her back to school. If Hanna didn't start talking again soon though the decision would be made to have her admitted to Radley. "She got some news this morning that sent her into a state of shock. I suppose I'll have to tell you all anyway, with A you'll know soon enough regardless of whether I tell you or not. Here goes I'm pregnant and", Emily cut Aria off "your what", Aria continued "wait there's more, it's twins". Emily's eyes widened reminding Aria of a nature documentary she'd been watching, where the bird flew down grabbing it's prey as the tiny creature only stared in horror. Emily began to get her voice back "what, how? You're barley 18 how can you be pregnant with twins". Aria couldn't help herself she let out a tiny giggle saying, "oh Emily you're in AP biology you know how this happened and before you say anything they're Ezra's". "This is just too much", Emily sighed as Spencer began to talk again. "So Aria what are you going to do? Are you going to keep them, are you Ezra getting back together?" "Of course we're going to keep them, they're our children and you know I love Ezra. I mean yes we have problems and I still don't trust him completely but Spence he's my soul mate, he threw himself on a gun for me". Even during the conversation Hanna who would usually say something just sat staring off into the distance, still completely silent.

As the bell rang Aria felt a little dizzy and decided to go to her moms classroom to let her know that she wouldn't be home that night. She would tell her parents about the twins tomorrow but till then she needed to just spend some time with Ezra sorting everything out. She walked into her mom's classroom as her mother saw her she came over to where Aria had just sat down. "Hi honey. Are you ok Miss Gearson told me you ran out of maths this morning." "Yeah I'm find mom, I was just really tired you know how I get". As Ella got up from talking to Aria the classroom began to fill with students. As Aria looked around the room she saw Emily trying to talk to Hanna as she just sat there with a blank face. She looked to the other side and caught Spencer's eye regretting it as she did so by the look of disgust Spencer gave her. Aria sat as mom talked about ancient birthing rituals, Aria smiled to herself thinking about the irony in the situation. As the bell rang Aria went across to her mom to let her know she wouldn't be back again tonight. Her mom looked at her with raised eyebrows clearly suspicious, but quickly dismissed her look, telling Aria to stay safe.

As Aria walked threw the corridor to the schools main entrance she saw Ezra stood on the steps waiting for her. As Aria got closer she noticed Ezra was holding a little bag. She reached him rapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so firmly he almost fell down the steps. "Woah someone's happy to see me", Ezra laughed. "Here I got you a little present", Aria looked at Ezra a huge smile spreading across her face. She took the bag and peeped inside to see a mixed selection of all her favourite snacks. "Oh Ezra it's perfect I'm starving". It was such a small thing but somehow it made Aria feel like she was the luckiest girl ever.

They both climbed into the car as Aria looked out of the window she saw Spencer stood on the steps shaking her head still annoyed at Aria. "So I'm guessing Spencer didn't take it well", Ezra sighed feeling Spencer eyes burning into his head. "You could say that she's been giving me the evil eye all day." Ezra laughed before planting a kiss on Aria's head and driving off.


	4. Chapter 4

As Aria looked at of the window she notice they were driving out of Rosewood towards the city. "Where are we going Ezra", "it's a surprise", Ezra smiled. He pulled into a parking space next to a little restaurant and went to the other side, helping Aria out as he did so. Aria looked up at the sign, which read 'Gone With The Flavour ', Aria stared at the sign extremely puzzled. "What is this place, I don't recall ever seeing it before", Aria began to question Ezra. Ezra looked back at her, "I know its new, they just opened last week and I knew when I read the review I had to bring you". He walked her through the door as Aria's mouth dropped open the whole restaurant was set up in the theme of Gone With The Wind one of Aria's favourite books. Ezra smiled at Aria's face laughing to himself as he lead her over to the person stood behind the reservations desk. "Fitz party of two", Ezra told the women who stood in a magnificent costume before Aria. The women handed them over to a Gentle who was dressed as if he was about to go off to a Civil War re-enactment. As Ezra pulled Aria's chair out for her and then sitting down himself the waiter announced my name is "Timothy and I will be your server this evening", he handed them both menus and went to bring a jug of water as requested by both of them. They spent a few minutes looking through the menu trying to decide what to have. Aria was starving despite having just ate 3 candy bars and 2 tubs of mini Oreos, she figured it was probably a pregnancy thing. "So what do you want, Miss Aria", Ezra said in a southern accent causing Aria to giggle, which caused to start hiccupping. Ezra laughed at the girl sat opposite him he couldn't believe how much he loved, even if she hiccupped like a drunk fairy. Aria looked back at the menu before settling on the sharing platter for four people, Aria had already decided that she would give up vegetarianism for her pregnancy. "I'm going to have the sharing platter for four people, what about you", she stated. "Well seeing as I'm not eating for three I'm going to have the ranch burger" he told her. As they ordered the waiter gave Aria a very strange look, raising his eyebrows at the small girl in front of him. "Are you sure Miss that's a lot of food for such a little lady", Aria glared up at him before placing her hand on her belly and stating to the server "I'm eating for three". The server looked confused before realising what she meant and congratulating them both. Ezra thanked the server and turned his attention to his beloved. They both began to chatter about how they were going to tell her parents as there food arrived. Ezra sat watching as the tiny girl in front of him devoured the sharing platter intended for a family of four. He picked up a napkin wiping barbecue sauce from her chin and the strands of hair that had got caught up in her feast. As Ezra sat eating his burger he smiled at Aria, "wow Aria you must be hungry I never thought I would be the civilised one on one of our dates". Aria laughed extending a rude hand gesture to her boyfriend. Once Aria had finished Ezra called the server over and paid the bill before escorting Aria from the restaurant with his arm round her shoulder.

When they were back in the car Aria leaned on Ezra's shoulder, giving him little kisses on his cheeks and neck before sitting herself back up in her chair. "Ezra I need to ask you a favour and it's not going to be an easy one. Ezra please can you come to my house tomorrow to help me tell me parents and Mike that I'm pregnant". Ezra leaned back in his seat taking a deep breath "Aria of course I'll be there when you tell your family. I wouldn't expect you to do that on your own and if we're going to raise are little ones right, I need to show I can support you". Aria began to tear up again "oh Ezra I know we've had our problems but when I hear you talking like that I know you're my soul mate I love you so much. I know that these two babies inside me are the luckiest babies in the world because they're you children". Ezra suddenly realised he was starting to cry as well. Sure may be him and Aria had problems, may be they weren't completely secure financially, but he love her and knew in his heart she would be the best mother ever.

As they pulled into the apartment car park Aria had drifted off in the passenger seat. Ezra reached over undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He walked to her side carefully opening the door lifting her out of her the car trying not to wake her up. He carried her to the lift pushing the button as the old lift rattled down. Ezra stepped in pushing the button for his and holding Aria close to his chest. He stepped out of the lift walking down the corridor, Aria still fast asleep in his arms. He struggled slightly balancing Aria and opening door, he walked through the door making sure not to whack Aria on the doorframe. He gently lay Aria on the bead carefully taking off her jacket, shoes and pants, he pulled the cover over as she lay fast asleep in his oversized Hollis jersey. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before getting ready for bed. He climbed in to bed as Aria started to stir she turned to him planting a kiss on his lips and whispering "my true love".


	5. Chapter 5

The clock ticked in the background as Aria and Ezra stood in front of her parents and brother Mike. Ezra couldn't help but think about the last time they were gathered like this, he'd left with a split lip. "We need to tell you something and before we do I, no we would like you to know we're back together and have been for a few months", Aria told her parents before continuing, "Mom, dad, Mike there's no easy way to this so I'm just going to say it and then ask your questions." Her parents shifted about in their seats looking awkwardly at one another as Mike just sat looking bored as always. Ezra stepped forward and held Aria's hand as she began again 'I'm (she took a deep breath) pregnant and it's twins. I'm going to be three months very soon and am due April to May. Also before I forget they are Ezra's". Looking around their faces they all just sat in silence their eyes all looking like they might fall out of their heads at any point. Ezra stepped forward and began to talk before he got kicked out, "I want you both to know I have the upmost respect and love for your daughter. The reason I came today was not just to offer moral support but also to tell all of you, that I intend to support Aria all the way. Medical bills, maternity clothes, baby clothes, furniture, diapers, I'll even go out at 4am just so she has favourite cookies when she craves them". Aria stared up at Ezra tears forming in her eyes even though he's said all this private hearing him publicly declaring his support for her meant so much.

10 minutes later after the shock had begun to wear off Ella was the first to speak as she looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. "I just don't know how to feel about this. Aria you're only a teenager you haven't even graduated yet. Ezra I am glad that you're here for her. I", Byron cut Ella off "how could this happen how stupid were you being. I mean for God sake your both too young and quite frankly you're both too irresponsible". "Byron that's a little harsh sure they've made a mistake but I'm sure it wasn't intentional and at least they're trying to be responsible about it", Ella replied. Ella looked over to Aria who was weeping into Ezra's shirt as he pushed her hair out of her face and whispered in her ear clearly trying to keep her calm. Mike was still sat trying to process his sister's pregnancy, like Hanna Mike was still struggling with Mona's death, while Mike was still talking he didn't speak often and was still consumed by grief. Byron looked up his hands in his head "I'm sorry Aria but you have to understand, you're my baby and now you're having two of your own". Aria looked up from Ezra's shirt her face covered in tears, "I'm still going to be your baby. I promise you both that we never intended for any of this to happen, we were safe, but things happen. I love Ezra and I trust that he will keep me and are children safe, Aria smiled up at Ezra who looked down at her placing a kiss on her forehead and placed a hand over her tiny bump. Mike was the next to speak "I'm going to be an uncle", he smiled before looking serious and walking over to Ezra, "If you ever hurt my sister or those children I will hurt you". "I promise you Mike I would never hurt your sister or our children, you have my word", "As long we've settled that", Mike laughed and patted Ezra on the back.

They all sat round awkwardly sipping tea and discussing what was going to happen with the babies. "I can see if there are any vacancies at Hollis or I have a friend who works at the local paper", Byron told Ezra, "I would really appreciate that Byron I was hoping to go back to teaching at Rosewood but that isn't an option any more." Ezra smiled down at Aria who was twiddling her thumbs. "So Aria are you and Ezra going to find out what you're having or are you going to have a surprise", Ella asked. "Actually we haven't talked about that, I'd like a surprise but I'm not sure how do you feel Ezra", "Yeah you know I think I'd like a surprise to", they both laughed completely forgetting Aria's parents and began making out. Byron let out an awkward cough bringing the pair back to reality. "Sorry dad, but he's so cute look at that face", everyone burst out laughing at Aria's little statement. "Ezra would you please join us for dinner this evening", Ella said standing up and heading to the kitchen. "Thank you Ella I'd love to, is there anyway I can help". Ella came back with a pile of pizza menus in her hand and smiled "no it's fine thank you Ezra we were going to order pizza anyway, are you two good with that", she asked as she handed the menus round. "I'm good with that mom", Aria smiled. Ezra watched as Aria scanned the menu before settling on something and closing the menu. "So Aria what are you having", Ella looked at her daughter surprised to see she'd looked at the menu. "I think I'm going to have the meat feast pizza, with extra cheese and a portion of crazy bread. What about you sweetie pie, "Aria giggled looking at Ezra. "Oh I'll just have a regular peperoni thanks. I must insist on paying though, you've been kind enough to let me stay for dinner". "Nonsense" Byron insisted "we'll pay you're like family. Also Aria when did you start eating meat again, I thought you couldn't stand the stuff". "I know dad but since I found out I was pregnant all I've wanted is meat." "Okay then if everyone knows what they're having I'll phone in and order", Ella said as she collected the menus. The food arrived 20 minutes later and as everyone sat eating Ezra couldn't help but smile watching his tiny, pregnant girlfriend eat so much food.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra sat in the waiting room with Aria as she shifted awkwardly about in her seat. "Calm down Aria every thing will be fine", he lay his hand on her shoulder pulling her into his arms and kissed her head. Aria began to relax, Ezra always knew how to calm Aria down. "Miss Montgomery", a nurse called out, Ezra helped Aria to her feet and walked into a room where they took her measurements. Aria was then seated on the examination table while they waited for the doctor. "Hello Aria how are we today", the doctor looked across noticing Ezra "Is this the father". "I'm fine thank you doctor, just morning sickness and I've been really restless but apart from that I'm ok. This is Ezra he's the father". Ezra stood up shaking the doctors hand "nice to meet you". The doctor started to examine Aria before looking up at her with a smile, "Everything looks good here, if you'd like to lift your top up, we can get a look at those little ones". Aria lifted up her top Ezra taking hold of her hand. She let out a little giggle as the cold gel poured onto her slight baby bump. "Ok lets see, I've found one and there's the other one. Now lets find the heartbeats". The doctor moved the scanner across Aria's bump as the room filled with two fast heartbeats. Ezra looked down at Aria as floods of tears coming from both of them. "Congratulation you two there's two healthy heartbeats and they look to be developing well". 'They're perfect", Ezra cried looking at Aria who was transfixed on the two tiny babies on the screen. "How many pictures would you like", the doctor asked looking at the young couple. "Three please" Ezra smiled. Aria looked up at him questioningly. Seeing her expression Ezra responded quickly "one for me, one for you and one for your parents", "what about your mom Ezra", "you have to joking I've seen how she deals with things she isn't coming anywhere near you or our children". Aria nodded at Ezra as the doctor handed them the pictures. They both thanked the doctor before leaving the room, the picture of the tiny humans inside her held close to Aria's chest.

They climbed into the car Aria still with floods of tears pouring from her eyes. "Where to Miss Aria", Ezra winked at her. Aria laughed at Ezra wiping away her tears. "I'm starving can we go for burgers", "of course we can", Ezra drove off heading towards the nearby dinner. They pulled up outside the dinner and climbed out of the car. Ezra walked in Aria clinging to his arm. He looked around the dinner relieved that all of his old students were at school. Aria had taken the day off, as she hadn't been able to get an appointment that fit any other time. Right this way the server said leading them to a private booth. "Can I get you started with any drinks". "I'll just have a water thanks, what about you honey", Aria stared at the menu "can I have a chocolate milkshake please", Aria asked the waitress. "Of course, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders in a bit". Aria smiled across at Ezra as he held her tiny hands in his. So what do you want to do today. Aria smiled at him a cheeky grin spreading across her face "You know there is something I really want to do", Ezra grinned reading her mind, "I've never been roller skating", Ezra's face dropped. "Urmmmmm IIII", Ezra stuttered, Aria burst out laughing, "I can't believe you thought I was serious, I'm three months pregnant with twins. I can barley walk on normal ground without tripping up", Ezra breathed a sigh of relief before bursting into laughter with her. "Here you are and what can I get you both to eat", I'll have a cheeseburger please" Ezra smiled handing the menu back to the waitress and looked at Aria. Aria smiled at the waitress handing back the menu "and please can I have the tower burger, with extra ranch sauce".

Ezra watched as Aria finished the last few bites and smile triumphantly up at him. Despite her pregnancy Ezra still didn't know how that girl ate so much foo. The waitress came over and took both there plates away handing Ezra the bill. Ezra promptly payed before escorting Aria to the car. "Where you like to go now my dearest", Ezra asked Aria. "I have an idea of what I'd like to do", "Oh do you now Missy and what might that be". "I'd like to go home and spend some quality time with my boyfriend", she said winking at him. Ezra smiled back at her driving back to the apartment and turning on the shower for them as Aria giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please can Aria Montgomery go to classroom 5, I repeat Aria Montgomery please go to classroom 5". Aria sighed she was five months pregnant with twins so was bigger then most women were at 5 months. She stood up and waved goodbye to Emily and Spencer. "Hold on Aria are you still coming with us to Radley after school to see Hanna", Spencer called. "Yeah I was still planning on coming", she called back before dragging herself to classroom 5. As Aria got closer she heard a familiar song playing through the door. A smile spread across her face "B-26" she whispered hearing happiness by the Fray playing out. She walked into the classroom to see Ezra stood by the board smiling. "Ah Miss Montgomery please take a seat". "Of course Mr Fitz ", she giggled. Aria sat down on the front row, looking at Ezra who began to pull the board down, "close your eye", He whispered across to her. She obediently shut her eyes as she heard the board being pulled down and Ezra walking towards her. "You can open your eyes", Aria opened her eyes to see Ezra knelt down by her desk a small box with a tiny diamond ring inside she looked across at the board to see the words 'Will you be my Mrs Fitz', written across the board. Aria looked down at Ezra her eyes flooding with tears she was so chocked up she couldn't find her voice, she opened her mouth trying to get the words to come out. She was lost for words all she could do was nod as her voice came back screaming "YES, YES, YES". Ezra was crying now, he wrapped his arms around Aria before taking her finger and sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her hand. He pulled her into a firm kiss. Aria heard a noise at the door and turned to see Emily and Spencer with there noses pressed against the glass. She laughed to Ezra before beckoning to them both to come in. They burst in and raced over to admire Aria's ring, before pulling her into a group her as they all bounced around giggling. "Oh My God you're going to be Aria Fitz", Spencer sighed, despite her reservations towards Ezra he had really stepped up when he found out Aria was pregnant. Spencer had seen Ezra come racing through the canteen on more than one occasion carrying whatever Aria had phoned him craving. He'd been there at two o'clock in the morning to comfort her at Spencer's when they were crying over Hanna. "So when's the wedding going to be", Emily cried. "I don't know Em we've been engaged for 2 minutes", Aria replied. "You haven't told her", Spencer cried out at Ezra who was looking uncomfortable as all the girls stared at him. "No Spencer I hadn't, had a chance to tell her". "Tell me what", Aria looked from the girls to Ezra, tapping her foot impatiently. "I have organised for us to get married in 6 weeks at the little church opposite where we met", Aria cut Ezra off "I love that little church, I think I may be falling even more in love with you", "Wait there's more I've organised for us to have out reception at Snookers". Aria's mouth fell open; she felt her eyes sting as more tears poured out. "Ezra, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you would do all this just for me". "Aria I would do anything for you, you're my everything, you and my two children are all that matters to me in this whole world". Emily and Spencer began to tear up as they looked at how cute the young couple were both with their hands over Aria's baby bump. "Just so you know Ezra, you three are my everything as well", she smiled placing one hand on her bump and one on Ezra's cheek pulling him in for another firm kiss. "I love you so much", she sighed gazing into his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe my baby's getting married", Ella cried out staring at her daughter as she came out into the show room trying on the third wedding dress of the day. "I know mom I'm so excited". Aria turned back to the shop assistant I think this one may too big. As you can tell I'm 5 months pregnant I'll be 7 months when we get married. I need something that I can hide my sneakers under, but at the same time I don't need 50 people just to help me go to the bathroom". "Of course miss, I thin I know the perfect item, just take a seat while I go and find it", "thank you", Aria smiled. "I'm exhausted", Aria sighed sitting between her mom and Spencer while Emily got up and began to look around the room. "Hey Em are you OK", Spencer called across to Emily. Emily turned round and it was evident she had been fighting back the tears. "I just wish Hanna was here to see this". "I know Em but she needs to recover and she was hardly in a fit state to leave Radley". They turned back to Aria; surprised she hadn't said anything to see her fast asleep on her moms shoulder. "Aria honey wake up the lady will be back soon with the dresses", Ella chuckled at her daughter. "I'm awake I was just resting my eyes". "Ok miss I think you'll be very happy with the gown I just picked out, right this way", the shop assistant ushered to Aria who followed quickly.

"Ok here my I come", Aria called round the corner to her mom two friends. They all stared in ore at her; she looked angelic in the ivory gown. The dress had a lace top, with a coffee colored ribbon around the waist, the back was lace up and they could all see the dress had plenty of room for her to grow. The skirt of the dress was ivory satin with crystals scattered all over it and a slight train behind her. The dress flowed like water around her. Before Aria even got a chance to say anything they were all nodding, that was her dress and she felt perfect in it. Tears began to fall from the small pregnant girl's eyes as mom and friends gathered around her. "It's perfect", Aria turned to her sales assistant hugging her in thanks. "I'll help you out of it and then we'll organise pick up and alterations". "Sure thing", Aria chuckled following the assistant.

Aria came out of the little changing room 10 minutes later back in the clothes she had come in, in, she was still in floods of tears as she laughed "stupid hormones". The girls both gathered around Aria pulling her into a group hug. Ella just sat smiling at her laughter, she still couldn't believe her little girl was getting married and was pregnant. "Ok girls, how about lunch, my treat", Ella sighed across at the girls. "That sounds great Mrs Montgomery", the girls chimed across. "Where you like to go Aria", Spencer asked. "Can we go to the Chinese round the corner, I have serious orange chicken craving", Aria replied. Emily laughed at Aria's little comment and they all heading off to the Chinese down the road.

"So Aria have you written you vows yet", Spencer questioned as they sat down. "Not yet, Spence I've only been engaged a week, I've still got just under 2 months" Aria replied slight annoyance through her voice. Spencer ignored Aria's tone as the waiter came over to take their orders bringing them a jug of water. Once the waiter had left Ella turned to them all "Sorry to bring this up but, I've spoken to Ashley and she's spoken to Hanna's doctors they think it would be good for Hanna to come to the wedding. They said that trying to give Hanna more happy moments might help her to overcome the sadness". The girls nodded with sad eyes, when they'd gone to see Hanna Aria had just got engaged and they hoped seeing the ring might coax something out of her, but Hanna had just sat staring blankly. "I thought it might be a good idea if you got Hanna a bridesmaids dress so that could still be part of everything", "Of course mom, I wanted to but I wasn't sure if she would be up to it. But if you think she will be up for it we'll just need her measurement, if you could ask her mom that would be great". "What are you thinking for the bridesmaids dressing anyway", Emily chimed in trying to perk up the conversation, "I'm not sure I thought navy with subtle beading", "I like the sound of that", Spencer joined in, the girl smiled before moving onto shoes. "Well the bigger I get the more unsteady I become so I'm going to wear a pair of white rhinestoned sneakers, but I think you should all wear heels. I was thinking little navy kitten heels so I don't look too tiny next to you all", they all laughed as the food arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria sat and shook her head as the girls came out in poufy, rhinestoned, short, navy dresses. Emily and Spencer sighed heading back into the changing rooms. Aria was 6 months pregnant and very uncomfortable, she had been up most of the night due to the twins using her bladder as a bouncy castle and kicking up a storm. Ezra had decided to come with Aria to the bridesmaid fitting and sat stroking her hair trying not to fall asleep himself, having sat with Aria during the night and watching films so she wasn't lonely. The girls walked out in navy satin and chiffon dresses that fell just below the knee, tiny clear beads were scattered all over. "Those are perfect and they match the shoes", Aria lay back smiling feeling content. As Aria lay back she realised she had to go to the bathroom. Ezra helped her to the bathroom supporting his pregnant and very exhausted fiancé. Aria came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Ezra hopping up to help back to her seat. Aria smiled at the girls who stood there still in the dresses. "Do you two like them"? "Yes they're gorgeous" the two girls replied.

Aria nodded at them before calling the shop assistant over. "We're going to take these but we're going to need another. My third bridesmaid is unable to come to the fittings, but we have her measurement here", Aria handed a sheet of paper with Hanna's measurements on which Ashley had given to Ella. "I'll see what I can do but we really would need the third girl to come in so we can make sure everything fits properly", the shop assistant replied shifting about. Emily and Spencer could see Aria beginning to tear up as the shop assistant replied. "Could I have a word with you for a second", Spencer asked the assistant who nodded following Spencer. They thought they were out of earshot but Aria could still hear them as she buried her head in Ezra's shoulder. "I appreciate that you would need all f us here for fittings. But unfortunately our other friend is very unwell due to a recent tragedy, we only just got permission for her to leave the hospital for the wedding. Aria in particular is very fragile because of the pregnancy and it wouldn't be a good idea to bring Hanna up". "I'm very sorry I just presumed it was something like a work commitment we get that a lot", the shop assistant apologised to Spencer.

"All set to go", Emily nodded across once her and Spencer had got back into the clothes and paid for the dresses. "Yeah I'm ready to go", Aria smiled squeezing Ezra's hand.

"Let's go and pick out jewellery", Ezra suggested looking at the girl who all nodded. They walked down the street Ezra with his arms wrapped around Aria's waist to make sure she didn't slip on the wet cobbles. "Can we just stop a second", Aria sighed sitting down on a bench. "What's wrong Ezra", Ezra said looking at Aria now with a great deal of concern. "I needed to stop for second there was something I needed to do before we carried on", "What is it", Ezra asked as Aria pulled him against her in a deep kiss. "That", Aria exclaimed kissing him once more as they got to their feet laughing. Spencer just stood there rolling her eyes, "honestly you two, we're in public can't you keep your hands to yourself', "nope" Aria giggled pinching Ezra's behind. Ezra jumped slightly before returning the favour. Aria snuggled against Ezra as they walked down the street to pick out their wedding rings.

They walked over to the counter with a sign above that said reservations. "Hello", an elderly woman smiled taking the young couple in. "Hello we have a reservation for Fitz at 2:30pm", "Of course I see it right here please have seat you two and Margret will be right out". Ella walked over to the two of them "I'm going to take Spencer and Emily to pick up wedding gifts, we'll meet you at Lucky Leon's at five if you two are still good for that", "Sounds great mom, we'll see you then". She kissed her mom goodbye and waved to the girls as a middle-aged woman came over. "Hello I'm Margret, I'm here to help you pick out the perfect rings with in your budget". Ezra helped Aria to her fee as the woman spoke, "My name is Ezra and this beautiful lady here is my fiancé Aria" the lady shook both of their hands eyeing Aria's bump, with a slightly disapproving look.

"I feel it's very important that we know the couple here so we can get to know their needs better, this way we can find rings that truly reflect you", Margret explained to both of them. Ezra started first "Ok my name is Ezra Fitz, I'm currently working at Hollis College as an English professor. I met Aria two and a half years ago at a bar by the college. We bonded instantly and I soon found myself head over heels in love with her. We've been engaged for 2 weeks and are getting married in 4 weeks. I booked the appointment here 2 weeks before proposing to ensure everything would run smoothly". Aria had began to tear up she was pretty sure it was the hormones but every time Ezra said he loved her she began to tear up. Aria wiped away her tears with a tissue the woman handed her before talking. "My name is Aria Montgomery, I'm a full time student. As you can tell I'm just coming up to 6 months pregnant with our first children", as Aria was about to continue the woman interrupted her "did you say children as in more that one". "Yes we're expecting twins in May, " "congratulations", the woman smiled as Aria continued. "Me and Ezra both have a passion for literature, I'm hoping to go on to study English at college once I've graduated high school, but will probably study part time with the twins needing care." "I'm sorry did you say high school, how old are you two exactly". "I'm 18", Aria stated and "I'm 25", Ezra added. "Sorry you'll have to excuse my prying we very rarely get young brides these days", "it's fine", Aria and Ezra both smiled. "Well first of all here's the rings that are with in the budget you provided us with", the lady smiled as she pulled out a few cases, which she spread across the table. The rings were all in sets of two one for the bride and one for the groom. They both looked across the rings as they both set their eyes on a set that sat in the middle. They looked at each other in instant agreement looking back at Margret who sat with keys waiting to get the couple's request out. "Please may we see that set closer", Ezra said as he pointed to the rings. "Of course", the lady said as she took the rings from the box. "They're perfect Ezra", Aria sighed as she looked at the ring she held between our fingers. The ring had a diamond in the centre with two tiny rubies on each side; the groom's ring, which Ezra held between his fingers, was plain silver with a thin red band running through the middle. He looked across at Aria both nodding as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "These are the ones", they sighed placing them on the counter. "Very good, would you be interested in having anything engraved on the inside of the rings it's free with all wedding rings". Aria looked at Ezra they hadn't discussed getting anything engraved. Before Aria could open her mouth to say anything Ezra spoke "Yes please can we have B-26 engraved". A huge grin spread across Aria's face as the woman looked at her, "you read my mind", Aria sighed reaching up to kiss Ezra. The woman looked at them curiously "I hate to be nosey but what does B-26 mean", "It's the number of the song on the jukebox that was playing when we met, we bounded over our love for the song", Aria told the lady a smile spread across her face. "That's beautiful", Margret said started to get teary herself now. Once they had all composed themselves Aria and Ezra were measured for the rings before heading out hand in hand. As they walked to the café Ezra pulled Aria in kissing her some more. "You know I think I may just have come over very tired suddenly and may need to go back to your apartment. At least that's what I'm going to tell my mom. I want you all to myself and I want you now," a cheeky grin spread across Aria's face as they got into Ezra's car Aria pulling out her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there everyone thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review if you haven't already and make sure to follow to keep up to date. Sorry I can't update as quickly as I would like to I'm back at school and I have collage tours. Thank you and enjoy. Elle**

"Aria, honey are you ok', Ella's voice called out as she knocked on Ezra's apartment door. Aria and Ezra were too busy to notice. Ella looked under Ezra's welcome mat to find his spare key; she knocked on the door one last time. "I'm coming in". Aria stifled a little scream as Ezra tickled her waist. They both shot up suddenly hearing the key in the lock. "Crap", Aria squeaked pulling the sheets over herself. Ezra barley had a chance to react as Ella came through the door. Ella's eyes widened at the sight in front of her she coughed awkwardly not knowing quite how to react. "I'm going to go and make tea", Ella stated turning away and heading to the kitchen. Aria burst out laughing at Ezra's face as he scrambled to get them both some clothes. "It's not funny", he laughed throwing Aria a top and a pair of shorts.

Once they were both dressed they walked into the little kitchen looking very embarrassed. "Hi mom I'm surprised to see you came over". Ella just sat staring at the tea she had laid out for them. "Really sorry about that Ella we weren't expecting anyone". "Yes I could see that", "sorry mom". Ella looked up and smiled at both of them, "it's fine you're both grown up and engaged I should of called first. It's silly really considering you're pregnant that had never crossed my mind. I just came to bring you these", Ella smiled pulling a pile of clothes out of a bag. "They're new maternity dresses, I thought the ones you'd been wearing lately looked a little on the snug side', Aria picked the new maternity dresses off the table and began to unfold them. Aria smiled at the dresses placing them back down and pulling her mom into a hug, "thank you so mom there lovely", Aria said as she held her mom. "Woah", what was that Ella jumped back from Aria, Aria chuckled "looks like the twins want to say hello". "Wow they give a powerful force between them" Ella chuckled placing a hand over Aria's bump. As Ella placed her hand over Aria's bump the twins began to kick stronger than they had before causing Aria to fall back, thankfully Ezra had been behind her and caught her. "I think may be you should sit down," Ezra said with slight concern pulling a chair out for Aria. "Thank you, don't worry it was just one of their double kicks," she pulled Ezra down planting a kiss on his lips, before beckoning to Ella to come over and feel the babies kick. Ella sat on a chair opposite Aria as they both sat with their hands on her baby bump; Ezra stood behind Aria gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I really think you two ought to find somewhere a little bigger this place is only just big enough for two of you let alone four. Have you considered renting a three-bedroom apartment or even finding a house?" "I know I've managed to find some places that would be suitable me and Aria have looked round a few places, we think we may have found a house two roads down from you", Ezra explained. Aria continued, "we're currently in talks with the bank, we are going to need a mortgage and given our current situation they're being a bit awkward". "When you say awkward, what exactly do you mean", Ella sighed, "they said we can have the money but we need to pay it back over 3 years, which isn't quite long enough. However we are due to see a house on Tuesday that we wouldn't need a mortgage for so we'll see" Ezra explained. "Can I come with you on Tuesday", Ella asked, "of course "they both replied, "We'll pick you up at 12:30 the viewing is at 12:50. I'll be stopping by the school to pick Aria up we made sure the viewing was during lunch, I can pick you up at the school at the same time. I'll just need to know what to get you for lunch so I can get what you want with Aria's food". "That sounds good thanks", Ella sighed looking at the clock, "Oh is that the time I better head to get Mike from therapy, we were going to go to the grille do you two want to come and join us?" "That would be lovely thanks mom we'd be happy to join you what time", "About an hour give you both time to get dressed. Bye", Ella smiled as she left giving Aria a finale hug as she left.

Once Ella had left Aria turned back to Ezra, "It's only 10 minutes to the grille I say we take a shower", she giggled. "Miss Montgomery no wonder you're pregnant", He laughed turning to bolt the door before scooping Aria up in his arms. Aria pushed her lips against his kissing him with such passion; it was as if she would never kiss him again. "Come on missy lets get you in the shower we have to go soon," with that Ezra scooped Aria up popping her down on the bed with one finale kiss before running to turn on the shower. He turned back picking Aria up off the bed, into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Ella", Ezra smiled as Ella climbed into the car with him. "Hi Ezra", "Have you seen Aria she was supposed to be by the steps waiting for me to get you two by now." "No I haven't yet sorry, she has maths though and sometimes the teacher over runs". "I'm just going to go in and find her if you don't mind Ella I'll be back soon". With that Ezra hoped out of the car.

Ezra walked through the corridor full of students giving their ex-teacher waves as he walked by them. As Ezra got closer to the maths room he could hear Aria's voice coming from inside. "I'm really sorry I just completely forgot, I've just been so tired and the book said it's normal for me to forgetful", Aria voice rang out through the door. Ezra knocked on the door not waiting for a response before walking into the classroom. "Hey Aria what's wrong", Ezra smiled looked at his exhausted fiancé. "I forgot to do my maths homework and I fell asleep in class". Ezra nodded before kissing her on the head. Mr Roberts the maths teacher looked at his ex co-worker in shock. "Ezra what are you doing here", Mr Roberts began, "I came to pick Aria up", "wait you're her fiancé", Mr Roberts continued. "Yeah Drew I wish I could stay and talk but I really need to get Aria to an appointment. Can she bring her homework in tomorrow?" "Urm sure", Mr Roberts shook his head in shock before shooting them both a look of disgust as they left the classroom. Ezra put a hand round Aria's waist as they walked through the corridor. The students around them staring and whispering, Aria just buried her head deeper in Ezra's shoulder so she couldn't hear the comments that were being made. As they reached the steps Aria clung slightly tighter to Ezra. When he noticed her sudden grip seeing her lids droop he scooped her up and carried her down the steps, not caring about any of the comments people made, he promised he would protect her. He popped her in the front seat carefully and shut the door as Aria did up her seat belt. "If you don't mind Ella, I'll drop you back at the school but I'm going to take Aria home." "That's absolutely fine Ezra, could I have my lunch now". Ezra nodded passing Ella a bag with her lunch in before pulling away from the school. Aria lay fast asleep in the front seat her baby bump lowering and raising as they pulled into the road.

Aria woke up as they began driving down the road. Medium sized white houses, with big front lawns and little white picket fences surrounded them. They pulled up alongside one of the houses in the road where there was a for sale sign and next to it stood the realtor. As they climbed out of the car Ezra raced round to help Aria out of the car. He gently lifted her out of the car setting her on her feet and steadying her. "Hello you must be Susan I'm Ezra, this is my fiancé Aria and this is her mother Ella", "yes I'm Susan it's lovely to meet you all so who exactly is looking to move", Susan checked with them. "Myself, Ezra and we also have twins on the way so it'll just be us four, my moms come for moral support". "Very good, ok well I'll give you a bit of background. This house is currently owned by a couple that have 3 teenage children, the husband has just been transferred to Chicago, and so they are looking for a quick sale. They are willing to go under the asking prize by quite a bit because his new job comes with a house. This area has an extremely low crime rate with only one incident of petty theft in the last 5 years. Hollis college is only 10 minutes drive and the high school is 5 minutes, as I know you mentioned in you're email that was important. In general this is a good area as far as local schools. The house has 4 bedrooms 2 and a half bathrooms with. One of the bedrooms is en suite. The back yard is quite sizeable and the garage can fit two cars. Based on the urgency although the house is on the market for $250k they have said they let it go for $190k which is a very rare thing". Susan went through showing them all the room and allowing them to then look around on there own. "Does the house come furnished", Ezra asked admiring the furnishings. "It does come furnished", Susan replied smiling. Ezra looked to Aria who was beaming they'd both fallen in love with this house and with out even bothering to speak to each other they smiled and nodded. "We'll take it", Ezra told Susan, Ella nodded approvingly as Ezra spoke. Aria walked over to the window gazing out over the little white fence that surrounded the front yard. She saw mother steadying her toddler as he rode his little tricycle, this was perfect she smiled to herself before turning back to Ezra. "Of course", Susan smiled pulling out a form, "this just gets the ball rolling have you thought about how much you're willing to offer"? "Yes we'd like to make an offer of $200k", "Ok I'll just phone the owners and hopefully they'll accept the offer". "Thank you", Ezra said as he and Aria read over the paperwork, filling it out. "Ella with we need someone to confirm that we are in a stable position to be buying a house please can you sign it," Ezra called across to Ella who was staring out of the window admiring the little apple tree growing in the front yard. "Of course, I'm just coming". Ella scanned over the paperwork before signing the bottom.

"Ok thank you I'll be in contact once I hear back from the owners, shouldn't be more than a week", Susan smiled at the young couple. "Thank you for all your help", Ezra said on him and Aria's behalf, as they climbed into the car, waving goodbye. "Oh dear look at the time", Ella sighed "I'm going to need you to take me straight to the school I have a class in 20 minutes and I'll need to tell the office Aria has gone home sick. Make sure you take her for some food, she hasn't eaten yet". "I'll take you straight there, don't worry I'll take her for some food", Ezra smiled squeezing a slightly dopey looking Aria's hand.

Ezra pulled up outside the school as him and Aria waved goodbye to Ella as she thanked him climbing out of the car. "Where to beautiful", Ezra chuckled. "Can we go and get pizza please, I've got a serious pepperoni and cheese craving", Aria's face lit up as she finished her sentence clearly imaging the food. "Of course, may be afterwards we can stop by Paula's and get some pie" Ezra laughed remembering the last time they'd had pie. Ezra pulled into the pizza that was almost opposite the school. He escorted Aria in getting odd looks from Rosewood students who were sat in the restaurant clearly on free period. Ezra asked the waitress for a more private seating area as she took them to a booth in the empty part of the restaurant. Aria and Ezra sat in silence as they looked over the menus. Once the waitress had come over taking their order for a large sharing meat feast and went to fetch them a jug of water they began to talk.

"What wrong Aria", Ezra sighed holding her hands in his, "I know it's not just about you're late school and being tired. I can tell there's something else bothering you." "It's stupid really. My year is going on an ice skating trip to the local rink and even though it's silly I'd really love to be able to join in. I don't regret getting pregnant and I want these children but I do wish I could join in.", Ezra leaned over wiping a tear that was falling down Aria's cheek as she finished. "It's not silly Aria I understand that you can't do what you want and I know it's hard. I'll make you a deal these babies are due in 3 months and once you've recovered, we'll leave the twins with their grandparents for the day and I'll take ice skating", Aria smiled at Ezra as he spoke. "I love you so much do you know that, scoot over", Aria sighed joining Ezra on his side of the table. Before Ezra had a chance to question it Aria pushed her mouth against his and began kissing him with more passion then he had ever been kissed. They could hear whooping coming from where Rosewood students were sat, but they didn't care they loved each other and nothing else mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to all of those who have been reviewing my story I really appreciate and I love to hear your feedback so keep reading and reviewing. I really hope you're all enjoying the story. **

"Okay Aria if you'd like to lift your top up we'll check that every thing is ok", the doctor explained as she prepared the ultrasound. Aria nervously raised her top grabbing hold of Ezra's hand. Ezra let out a pained scream for such a small person she had one hell of a grip. "Aria please calm down sweetheart stress isn't good for you or the babies". "I know Ezra but I'm 6 and a half months we're getting married in two weeks and I feel like an elephant", "well you're prettiest elephant I've ever seen", Ezra chuckled in an effort to cheer Aria up, it worked as she punch him in the ribs. "Okay this will be cold", Aria let out a little squeak as the gel landed on her bump. "Right I know I asked you two last time but I always like to check you haven't changed your minds, do you want to know what you're having". They both shook their heads "we want a surprise". "Ok then right lets see, I've got one heart beat and there's two", the doctor turned the speakers on as the room filled with the fluttering sounds of their babies heartbeats. "Everything looks good, both are developing well, looks like you've made a good home for the two of them", the doctor smiled. "At this point in the pregnancy we would usually suggest you started looking at birthing classes. I know that you have Ezra and the two of you are getting married so you will have support, but I think you may want to consider a teen pregnancy group. They will be able to help advise you on dealing with school and college with two children". The doctor handed them a pile of leaflets, after checking neither of them had any further question she left them alone.

Aria climbed into the car with Ezra as they began to discuss everything Aria still clutching the photo of their tiny children. "I think I might go and check out the teen pregnancy group if I don't like it I don't have to go again. Who knows I might actually get something out of it". "I agree with you there, I mean you'll always have me but if anything it will be good if I also have a better idea of how to help you." "That's what I was thinking. Don't forget we have to go and pick up the keys from Susan, everything has pretty much been moved over there's only a few boxes left and I said we could manage those." "That sounds great, we'll go and pick up the keys and then I'll drop you at Spencer's so you can go and see Hanna together." Ezra looked across at Aria who had began crying, Ezra pulled into a nearby car park pulling Aria into a tight hug. "Hey it' ok everything will be ok". "You don't know that Ezra Hanna hasn't said anything for over 5 months, the only sounds she makes are when she suddenly starts screaming. What if she gets worse, what if she….", Aria chocked on her last words unable to say the thoughts that haunted her. "Aria it's going to be ok Hanna just needs time you're all doing the best for her right now and I know it's hard to sit and watch someone you love suffer. But she'll get through this and when she does you'll all be there with her." "I know you're right but it doesn't make it any easier. I love you so much and I don't think I could cope with any of this if you weren't there to hold my hand." Ezra continued to hold Aria as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I'll tell you what how about I take you three for ice cream and we can discuss the nursery". There was a huge kick from Aria's bump as Ezra finished his sentence, "I think they want ice cream as well", Aria wiped away the remaining tears bursting into laughter with Ezra.

"Ok what flavour will it be for you three. Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla or peanut butter". "That's a toughie, but I think we're going to go with peanut butter and chocolate. Oh and can I get sprinkles and toffee sauce, also do they still but whipped cream on top and mini cookies". "If there was any doubt you were eating for three that's gone out the window, you have a serious appetite today", Ezra chuckled pulling up outside the ice cream parlour. He helped Aria out of the car she'd been a bit unstable lately and he didn't want her tripping over.

"Here we go', Ezra smiled bringing ice cream over to where he had sat Aria down. "It looks amazing", Aria sighed sinking her spoon in the tower of ice cream, cookie, sprinkles and sauce in front of her. Ezra laughed at Aria as she dug through her mountain of food. "I was thinking that we should go with cream for the walls in the nursery. With a nice wall border round the top and bottom, something like elephants or bunnies, no clowns they scare the hell out me," Aria told Ezra. "I agree with you there clowns are creepy I think we should make sure that the curtains match up with the wall. I had look online and there's a baby store about half an hour away that has a literature themed collection. Like Peter Rabbit from the Beatrix Potter books. I think we should decorate the nursery to reflect us, how does that sound," Ezra smiled back at Aria . "That sounds great are we good to go tomorrow it's Saturday so it won't interrupt anything for either of us. That way we can get everything delivered to the house for when we move in next Friday." "That sounds like a plan. Are you enjoying your ice cream?", "I most certainly am, thank you we love it", Aria giggled placing her hand on her bump. As she went to move her hand she was jolted back slightly by a sudden storm of kicks, she promptly grabbed Ezra's hand placing it over her bump with hers. "Wow they're really kicking you today aren't they," Ezra kept his hand over her bump as began to kiss her, placing his spare hand on her back gently rubbing it as he felt her relax.

Once they had finished their ice cream Ezra escorted Aria to the car. As they pulled up to Spencer's Aria pulled Ezra tightly against her. "What was that for", Ezra looked at her, "Because I love you", with that Aria planted kiss on his nose as Ezra turned to get out of the car. "Hey you two", Spencer called out from the door Emily stood beside her. "Are you ready to go", Emily said trying to smile although visiting Hanna got to her more than the others. "In a minute, I need the bathroom first, the twins are playing trampoline", Aria replied heading to Spencer's bathroom letting go of Ezra. Once Aria was out of earshot Ezra turned back to Emily and Spencer, "Are you all set for the baby shower tomorrow morning me and Aria are going baby shopping tomorrow afternoon," "don't worry Ezra we've got everything sorted for tomorrow we just need you to bring her here for 9am", Spencer replied Emily just nodded. "Also I hate to bother you both with this but could you make sure you help Aria when you got to see Hanna, she's been really unstable on her feet lately". "Don't worry we'll make sure to hold her up between us, that's what we've been doing at school", Spencer assured Ezra. "Ezra can I have a hug before you go", Aria's voice came from round the corner as she came out of the bathroom. Ezra reached down pulling Aria into a hug as she pinched his behind with a cheeky grin. "Honestly Aria have some control you're already pregnant", Spencer smirked. "Can we get going please", Emily asked looking more and more anxious. "Bye sweetie pie", Aria smiled waving to Ezra a he helped her into Spencer's car. "Off we go", Spencer sighed climbing in next to Aria and pulling away after Ezra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the reviewers please keep reviewing and following. Enjoy and I'm trying to keep updating regularly. **

"Aria, are you almost ready I promised Spencer I'd drop you off at 9am, may be she might have some insight into which shade of cream the nursery walls should be". "I'm just coming. I can't seem to do up my trousers they were fine the other day. I'm going to need to find something else, can you help me get my jeans of though they're stuck." Ezra walked into the bedroom of their apartment to see his fiancé lying on the bed in defeat, she hadn't but a top on yet and her jeans were stuck halfway down legs. Ezra walked over and pulled Aria's trousers off placing two kisses on either side of her bump (one for each baby) and placing one on her lips. He then pulled her up as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ezra pulled out some of Aria's new maternity dresses and held them up for her to pick one.

Once Aria was dressed they headed to the car and drove off to Spencer's. When they arrived Spencer was stood by the front door to welcome them in, it was one of Spencer's weird habits Aria had never understood, why couldn't she wait for people to knock. "Aria have you grown since yesterday", Spencer laughed struggling to fit her arms around her, Spencer look to Ezra who was shaking his head. "Well Spence when you're pregnant and look like a barge we'll have this discussion. But yes I am and my pants don't fit anymore". "Sorry Aria, I was just kidding you look glowing". Aria rolled her eyes at Spencer's attempt to fix her mistake. Ezra helped Aria through the front door as they walked into Spencer's living room to see a giant 'It's Twins' sign. Aria's mouth fell open as she stared around at all her friends and family who sat around the room waving and clapping. Ezra and Spencer had decided it wouldn't be a good idea if people hid and jumped out as Aria didn't have the strongest bladder in the world due to her pregnancy and the twins kicked hard at loud noises which usually knocked her back.

Aria began to cry with joy "Oh my God Spence did you do all this for me". "Well actually it was Ezra as well", Spencer replied wrapping an arm round Aria's neck as she held her. Ella got up from where she sat embracing her daughter in a hug and helping her over to the sofa. "I'm going to go now and leave you to the fun", Ezra smiled at Aria as she sat on the sofa. "Can you stay, if you helped I don't see why you should miss out on the fun, come and sit here", Aria patted the empty space next to her and Ezra sat down unable to disappoint her. Ezra put his arm around Aria as she gently leaned against his shoulder giving him a gentle kiss. "I love you so much, do you know that", Aria told Ezra. Ezra replied by giving her another kiss and she knew she was loved.

Aria looked around the room her moms sister had come from California, her grandmother was sat with a basket in her lap, Emily was sat opposite her with her own mother, Veronica Hastings was sat beside them. Aria looked next to Veronica where a very tired Ashley Marin was sat with Veronica holding her hand. Aria gave a Ashley a sympathetic smile, since Hanna had become ill Ashley had completely fallen apart herself, she no longer bothered with her make up or hair. "Auntie Molly I can't believe you came all this way just for me", Aria said to her aunt who smiled back at her. "I have to say when your mother phoned and told me the news I was more than a little surprised. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity to come and see you", Molly replied with slight note of disapproval in her voice. "Ezra this is my aunt Molly, Molly this is Ezra he's my fiancé and the father". "Lovely to meet you Molly", Ezra extended his hand to Molly who looked at him and nodded smile through slightly gritted teeth. "And Ezra you've met Granny", "Yes lovely to see you again", Ezra went over to the old lady who pulled him down kissing his cheek, Aria laughed at Ezra's slight look of shock.

"Present time", Spencer called out. "Here you go honey this is from your dad and me", Ella smiled handing Aria an envelope. Aria opened the envelope pulling at a $200 gift card to the baby store her and Ezra were going to later. "Oh wow, this is to generous thank you so much", Aria thanked her mother showing Ezra the gift card as he promptly agreed. Ashley got up next and brought Aria a little bag, "this is from me and Hanna", Aria nodded at Ashley thanking her and gently placing her hand over hers. Aria opened the tiny box to find a bracelet with two tiny foot print charms on it. "It's beautiful Ashley thank you so much and thank Hanna as well", Aria smiled at Ashley who looked teary that her daughter couldn't be there. Next her grandmother gave her the basket that was filled with cream knitted booties and little cardigans. Aria's aunt Molly gave her a set of white baby grows that said I love my Auntie Molly on them, which made Aria smile she remembered Mike having one of those when he was little as well. Emily and Pam gave Aria a double sized baby bath along with a gift card for baby toiletries. Aria also received some baby bottles and a double feeding pillow from Veronica. Spencer handed Ezra her gift explaining it was very heavy to Aria who nodded. "Spencer it's beautiful", Ezra and Aria both sighed. Spencer had given them the complete works of Beatrix Potter with silver Peter Rabbit bookends on either side. "I thought you could read them to the twins", Spencer smiled. "Thank you all so much I love everything so much", Aria sighed looking at her pile of gifts. "I'm going to bring the food in Spencer smiled turning to Emily who got up and helped Spencer bring through the food. There were cupcakes with little frosted pacifiers on top, tiny footprint shaped cookies. There were sandwiches, potato chips in the shape of teddy bears, fruit sticks, mini pizzas and cheese cubes. "Wow Spence that's a lot of food. I'm guessing Ezra told you what I'm like", Aria laughed kissing Ezra.

Once the food was finished and all the guests had left Aria thanked Spencer again giving her one last before Ezra escorted her back to the car. "Are you still up for going to the baby store", Ezra looked at Aria climbing in next to her. "Of course I am. I'm so excited and the great thing is with two babies if I can't choose between two things it's fine because we need double everything", Aria smiled at her sudden revelation. Ezra just laughed shaking his head as they pulled off down the road.

Ezra pulled into the car park as Aria started stirring next to him. "Are we here", Aria said as she stretched letting out a tiny yawn. "Yes we're here stay there I'll get out and come and help you out". Ezra climbed out of the car running round to Aria's side helping her out of the car. Ezra held her arm as he escorted her into the store. A girl who stood by the door with a blonde ponytail and a nametag that said 'Jenny' welcomed them. "Hello there and welcome to baby kingdom", she smiled at the couple. The girl looked at Aria and smiled "not long to go now I'd say you were about 8 and a half months", the girl continued. "Actually I'm only 6 and a half months but it's twins so I'm twice as big as most women are at my stage," Aria replied with a laugh to Ezra's relief. "Congratulations to you both if you need any help feel free to ask anyone with a name tag", the girl waved at them as they walked past. Aria rolled her eyes at Ezra once they'd past the girl causing Ezra to giggle slightly. "Where do you want to start? Does furniture sound good," Ezra asked smiling down at Aria who nodded back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took a while to update I've been really busy. Hope you're all enjoying the story and thank you so much for reading please keep reviewing and following. Enjoy :)**

"Right lets go through the checklist while we unpack everything in the nursery", Aria told Ezra who was following her up the stairs of their house bug a huge box. "Sounds good to me", Ezra replied as they reached the nursery. The nursery was cream with a wall border across the top and bottom with little brown teddy bears all hold hands, the curtains matched the wall border with a multi-colored check pattern all over them and little teddies scattered about the wall. "Ok there should be two cots", Aria asked as Ezra nodded back looking at the two boxes contained the white cots. "There should be a changing table", Ezra nodded again at Aria as she continued with her list of everything that should be in the nursery. When Aria was satisfied everything was in the nursery she headed back downstairs to make tea.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I asked Toby to come and put everything together in the nursery," Aria smiled turning to Ezra. "No argument here, I want to make sure that nursery is safe as well and if I put things together you can bet it won't be", they both laughed as the kettle finished boiling and Aria finished making the tea. "There's something I forgot to check there should be two mosses baskets in our bedroom", "don't worry Aria I already check they're there". Aria let out a sigh of relief as she sat next to Ezra on the sofa. "What do you want to watch, we've only got 30 minutes before we both have to go for our finale fittings", Ezra said stroking Aria's bump. "I can't believe we're getting married next week, you'll be looking handsome at the alter as I come waddling towards you", Aria began as she was cut off by Ezra's lips on hers. "I think you'll look perfect like always", Ezra smiled pulling his lips away from hers. "Tell you what how about we go upstairs and get ready, then may be I'll rub your back until your mom gets here for you and I go off with Hardy". "Ok, can you help me up the stairs though my back hurts".

Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria helping her up the stairs and waited, as she got ready. Once Aria was ready he helped her back down the stairs to the sofa. "You've got about 6 minutes till your mom gets here till then I'll see if I can help ease up some of the pain in your back". Aria nodded sitting sideways on the sofa while Ezra sat behind her feeling her loosen up under his hands. Aria began to start nodding slightly when the doorbell brought her back to reality. "I'll just go get that", Ezra smiled hopping up and welcoming Ella in. "Hey mom", Aria called getting to her feet, "are you ready to go", "Yeah I've got Emily and Spencer in the car, bye Ezra", Ella nodded at Ezra. Ezra nodded back at Ella before bending down and planting a kiss on Aria's lips. "Ok I'll see you both later at the Grille take care". Ezra waved from the window as he saw his fiancé and her friends begin chattering away.

"Thank goodness we decided to keep it big on me or it wouldn't fit", Aria said relieved looking at the dress that perfectly hugged bump falling down around her and covering up the trainers she was going to wear underneath perfectly. Aria turned back around to see her mom and friends in floods of tear. "You look perfect", her mom struggled to get the words out through her tears. "I know Hanna would be so proud of you", Emily snuffled taking pictures on her phone to show Hanna later. Spencer stood up and walked over to Aria pulling her into a hug, "you look magnificent Ezra is going to be picking his jaw up when he sees you". "I can't believe it I'm getting married in a week and in 2 months I'll be a mom with two kids. When did I grow up so fast", Aria laughed gently stroking her bump.

Once Aria was changed out of the dress and back into her black and white polka dot maternity dress she headed to the counter to pay her final instalment. "I can't believe I get to take it home with me this time", Aria blushed slightly she felt like a child at Disney world. "I know honey, I promise I'll keep it safe in your old room till Saturday", Ella beamed back at her daughter.

"Over here", Ezra called waving to Aria, Ella, Emily and Spencer. They went and joined him at the table as he stood up pulling a chair out for Aria and helping her sit down, the two girls couldn't help but awww at how cute the young couple were. They ordered their food quickly before erupting into conversation. "I can't believe you don't want to know what you're having", Spencer started. 'We want a surprise", Aria replied, Spencer snorted slightly "I would've thought you'd had enough surprises for one lifetime", Aria rolled her eyes at Spence remark. "Do you have some time picked out", Emily interrupted in an effort to keep the peace. "I was thinking Key-lime and Pie", Aria replied winking at Ezra who burst out laughing choking slightly on his water. Aria patted him on the back slightly as they both starting laughing. Emily looked back at Spencer who looked just as confused as she did. "What's so funny', Spencer finally asked. "Urm we had key lime pie the night….that urm…you know", Aria replied blushing slightly having just remembered her mom was there. Ezra tried to compose himself as he began talking "we were thinking about giving them names from literature", "I thought Hamlet, but Ezra vetoed that almost the second it left my lips", Aria responded. "I agree with Ezra on that", Spencer replied. "So what's the shortlist at the moment", Ella asked. "Ok well we've got three boys names and three girls", Aria replied before continuing, "For boys we have Oscar, Edmund and Atticus. For girls we have Juliet, Albany and Viola", Aria smiled "and the all work with Fitz. Also we have been talking and if we have any girls one of them will have the middle names Mona and Ella, in memory of Mona". "That's so sweet of you Aria I know it would mean so much to Hanna", Emily said tearing up slightly. "I think those names sound good certainly better than Key-lime and Pie", Spencer teased they all burst out laughing as the waitress came and placed the food down in front of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is quite sad to warn everyone, we finally get to see Hanna again which some readers may find distressing. Hope everyone is enjoying the story please keep reviewing and following I love hearing your feedback. **

"I feel sick mom do you have any mint tea", "Yeah honey I think there's some in the cupboard, don't worry it's probably just a mix of excitement and nerves. I can't believe you're getting married today", Ella beamed at her daughter, who sat at the table with her head on her arms. "I know and I feel like crap, what if Ezra see's how big I am and bolts. I feel like I'm going to burst and there's still just under 2 months left". Ella laughed slightly stroking away her daughter's tears and pushing her hair back. "You know something, if Ezra does start running it'll be towards you, he love you and those two little ones more than anything", Ella said comforting her hormonal daughter. Ella turned back bringing Aria's tea and a plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast on it. Aria looked at her mother as she placed the plate in front of her. Thanking her quickly Aria dived straight into the enormous breakfast not having realised how hungry she was until the food was placed in front of her. "Thank you so much mom, I love you", Aria beamed looking brighter as she finished her breakfast and Ella took her plate away. "Ok it's 9 now the wedding is at 3, Hanna is arriving here in 15 minutes. I spoke to Ashley and we decided it would be good if Hanna was just here for 45 minutes before the others arrive at 10. So I'll help you upstairs and I can help you shower and put some clean clothes on before she gets here.". "Thanks mom I feel like a small child but I am just so unsteady, I really appreciate you helping me out", Aria sighed as Ella helped her to her feet leading her upstairs.

Once Aria was clean and dressed Ella escorted her downstairs. Aria was just wearing sweats, as she didn't want anything to get split on any of her clean dresses. Aria looked at the clock, Hanna would be here in 5 minutes. Aria sighed thinking back to the distant memory of the sweet blonde who always made them smile even at the hardest of times, she'd always had a smile on her face and had always laughed. A knock came from the door, snapping Aria back to reality. As Aria got to her feet, Ella opened the door as Aria came round the corner. Hanna stood next to Ashley on the doorstep. Hanna's hair was brushed into a ponytail, her skin looked grey; dark circles surrounded her blank eyes as she stared, her lips were peeling as they remained in a straight line blank like the rest of her face. "Hi Hanna", Aria smiled waddling over to Hanna and wrapping her arms as much as she could round Hanna with her baby bump. Hanna just stood motionless as Aria let her go. Aria stood back taking Hanna in properly, she wore the same style of sweats as Mona had been wearing when she was at Radley. Aria still couldn't get over how thin Hanna was, she had not only stopped talking but she had stopped eating in the past few months. Aria took Hanna to the couch sitting down with her and taking one of her thin hands in her own.

"So Hanna today the big day, I'm going down the aisle and Caleb is going to escort you down the aisle in front of me. I know you're going to love the dresses we picked out for you, Spence and Em.", as Aria spoke she gently rubbed Hanna's hand as Hanna stared vacantly across the room. Aria looked across to the kitchen where her mom was sat with Ashley talking quietly. "Did I tell you me and Ezra have picked some baby names we have 3 girls and 3 boys names. For girls we have Viola, Albany and Juliet they're all from Shakespeare. If we have any girls we have the middle names picked out as well, Mona and Ella. We thought it would be the best way to honour her memory", Aria looked at Hanna who still remained blank, before continuing. "For boys we have Oscar, Edmund and Atticus, you remember Atticus from To Kill A Mockingbird", Aria prompted but Hanna didn't even nod she just sunk back into the couch. Aria lay back against the sofa as her mom came over with more tea giving her a sad smile. Aria leaned back again with the tea talking to Hanna who remained still and silent until the others arrived.

Spencer raced over to Aria wrapping her arms round her shoulders while Emily said hi briefly before heading over to sit with Hanna. "I can't believe you're getting married today, I mean you're my age and your already pregnant and about to be someone's wife. But just because you're almost married and a mom doesn't mean this'll be the end of team Sparia", Spencer laughed starting to tear up now with Aria who had already started crying. The two girl stood holding each other before going over to join Hanna and Emily on the sofa. Emily was sat next to Hanna with a copy of Vogue reading the articles out to Hanna and trying to show her the pictures, but with no luck.

Ella came over with a tray of cookie and tea, followed by Ashley as they both sat down with the girls placing the tray on the coffee table. "Ok so the make up and hair people should be here at 1 which gives them 1 and half hours to get you ready before the car comes to pick us up. Till then I thought we could give Aria a bachelorette party that's age appropriate and watch some movies. We've got loads of chick flicks. I've got 27 dresses, bride wars, 13 going on 30, dirty dancing and the notebook, so what do you want to start with.", Ella asked the girls. "I haven't seen 27 dresses", Aria piped up looking at Spencer and Emily who were nodding. "27 dresses it is Ella smiled putting the dvd on and checking everyone had everything.

By the time it got to one the girls had practically emptied a box of tissues watching the notebook once they'd finished 27 dresses. The doorbell rang as the end credits rolled onto the screen and the girl composed themselves, as Hanna remained still and emotionless. Ella got up showing the make up and hair people through to the kitchen where she had cleaned a space for them. They started with Spencer and Emily giving them both smoky eyes and pale pink, making sure to cover any blemishes so they looked just like dolls. For their hair they had two plaits running down either side into a bun at the nape of their necks. Ashley went over bringing Hanna back with her sitting her on one of the chairs. The hair and makeup artists did the same to Hanna as they had done with Spencer and Emily but added extra bronzer to make Hanna look a little healthier. Aria looked at the girls happily they looked just how she wanted them to. The hair and make up team started on Aria next, she had subtle gold eye shadow and pale lips. Her hair had been braided and pinned to the top of her head. Aria looked at the clock thankful she had chosen a wedding dress that was easy to get into. It was 2:15 and she had to leave for the church at 2:30. Ella ran upstairs with Ashley bringing down the dresses as they all admired how pretty they looked. 'Ok Aria we'll change you in the living room, Spencer you can get changed with Aria and then help her as her maid of honour. Emily you can get changed in the study and Ashley you can change Hanna in the bathroom", Ella said handing each girl their dress.

"Aria you look gorgeous", Spencer cried out as she finished doing up Aria's dress and Ella slid the veil onto the back of Aria's head. Ella walked round to look at her daughter unable to hold the tears back any longer as she looked at her daughter. Aria looked angelic her long dress hugging her baby bump and her skin practically glowing with happiness. Aria had been so anxious but as she stood ready to get into the car that war just pulling up she knew nothing has ever been as right as it was now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far. Here it is the wedding enjoy and please review I love to hear from you all. Enjoy.**

Aria climbed out of the car with the help of her mom and dad who stood either side of her outside the little white church in front of Aria was Emily being escorted by Mike, Spencer being escorted by Toby and Hanna being escorted by Caleb. As the music began and Aria heard everyone stand she felt the babies suddenly begin to kick frantically clearly feeding of their mom's excitement. Aria put a hand to her bump gently rubbing it to let the twins know she knew they were there.

Aria stepped into the church entrance knowing it was now her turn to take to the aisle. She began to step carefully along the aisle looking across to see Ezra as she instantly teared up seeing Ezra looking at her in awe. Ezra wore a smart black suit with the tie Aria had gave him for their first ever date and a white rose tucked into his pocket. Aria couldn't believe how lucky she was as she got to the end of the aisle Emily, Spencer and Hanna stood on her side. Her parents both hugged her one last time each planting a kiss on her cheek before Ezra stepped down to give Aria a hand onto the raised platform. Aria couldn't help herself as he lifted her onto the platform she gave him a quick kiss as he wiped away her tears.

They both held each others hands as Pastor Ted began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Aria Marie Montgomery with Ezra Robert Fitz, I start by asking does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be joined together", there was an awkward silence before Pastor Ted continues. "In that case we will continue I believe each of you has written your own vows", Aria and Ezra nodded. "Aria the day I first met you I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen you're hair framed your face perfectly and you laughter sounded as if it had been a gift from an angel. You have always been there for me even when it's been tough and you know I would do anything for you and our children. To quote Shakespeare the course of true love never did run smooth, and I think you'd agree we've our fair share of bumps. But I know in my head and my heart that I will never find anyone more perfect than you". Aria was crying even more now as Ezra finished and Spencer handed her a tissue. Everyone around the church had become teary at how beautiful Ezra's words were, even Byron was a little misty as he watched the man he had once hated stand at the alter with his only daughter. "Ezra I walked into that bar just over two years ago just wanting some food and instead I found my everything. The way you smile at me reminds me that no matter how difficult things get you'll always be there. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified less of being a mother and more of the thought I could loose you, but you were there holding my hand as I should of known you would. I may only be young but I have found the one in you and I will always treasure you no matter what because you never gave up on us", Aria chocked out her last few words. Pastor Ted smiled at the young couple "now if you're both ready we will exchange rings", Ezra and Aria nodded eagerly as Ted continued, "Do you Aria Marie Montgomery take Ezra Robert Fitz as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live", "I do" Aria said sliding the ring Spencer handed her onto Ezra's finger and kissing his hand as she did so. "And do you Ezra Robert Fitz take the Aria Marie Montgomery as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live", "I do", Ezra replied taking the ring from Hardy and placing it on Aria's finger gently kissing her hand. "Then in that case I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride", Ted confirmed as Ezra grabbed Aria smashing his lips against hers. The church erupted into cheers as Ezra lifted Aria off the platform and they walked down the aisle as the wedding party followed them throwing flower petals over the couple.

Ezra and Aria gathered outside he church joined by Aria's parents and Aria and Ezra's friends as the photographer took photos of the young couple. Once all the photo's had been taken, Aria and Ezra climbed into the car with a just married sign as it drove back to their house. Aria and Ezra had both decided to give themselves 1 and half hours before the reception so they had time to get changed, as Aria didn't want to eat in her wedding dress. As the car pulled away and everyone became out of sight Aria leaned over crashing her lips into Ezra's holding him tight. As they pulled away Aria began drawing little circles on Ezra's leg with her finger. "I still can't get over how stunning you look. I can honestly say there is no man on this earth as lucky as me," Ezra whispered in Aria's ear. Ezra placed his hands over Aria's bump as Aria began to whisper in Ezra's ear "as soon as you carry me through that door I'm going too show you just how lucky you are", a wicked smile spread across Aria's lips as she finished snuggling into his shoulder. Ezra smiled back knowingly at Aria running his hand up her side and back to her bump. "I love you so much", Ezra sighed pressing his lips back against hers, as her hand moved further up his leg.

As the car pulled up to their house Ezra felt highly relieved as he helped Aria out of the car. He ran ahead unlocking the door before running back and scooping up his pregnant bride. He carried her through the door over the threshold before placing her carefully down and turning to lock the door. He helped Aria carefully upstairs before opening to the door to their bedroom, which he had covered in, rose petals. He tuned Aria around carefully undoing her dress as she stepped out of it placing it carefully on a hanger and placing it away. She turned back to Ezra who was already mostly undressed as she came over and took off the last of his clothes. He stared at her even more in awe of his wife with her baby bump and underwear that left very little to the imagination. As he kissed her again she let out a blissful sigh everything was as it should be. He placed her down on the bed before whispering that he loved her before continuing to kiss her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews here's their wedding ****reception. keep reviewing and enjoy. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen please join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Fitz", a voice echoed out through the speakers in Snookers as Ezra and Aria walked through the doors. They'd just come from signing the paperwork for Aria's name change with her parents as they walked into their wedding reception and everyone stood from their chairs. Ezra escorted his beautiful wife who was wearing a cream knee length dress that hugged her baby bump, which didn't really go with Aria's sneakers but she didn't care. Ezra had decided to keep the suit he wore to the wedding for the reception. Ashley had taken Hanna back to Radley after wedding and Caleb had decided to go with them and spend the rest of the day with Hanna as he did everyday after work. Emily sat next to Spencer who was seated at the chair next to Aria's. Hardy sat next to the seat that waited for Ezra alongside Aria's. Aria couldn't help but giggle when she saw Hardy trying to flirt with Spencer, who kept pointing to Toby who was about to get up and tell Hardy to back off. Aria poked Ezra in the ribs pointing to Hardy and Spencer, Ezra looked across to where his wife was pointing. They both walked over to the table Ezra helping her into her seat next to Spencer, before sitting himself down in-between Aria and Hardy.

The waitress brought round drinks while guest after, after guest came over to congratulate the young couple handing over gifts and envelopes. Once all the guests had finished bringing presents to the couple Hardy tapped his glass and rose to his feet calling speech as everyone stopped talking and turned. "Hi there I'm Hardy and I'm the best man. I met Ezra when we were roommates at Hollis and could I tell you some stories about this guy. I met Aria when she was sat in a stuffy little bar staring at Ezra who was stood on the stage reading one of his great works. The way she looked at him I knew instantly what was going on between the two of them. I will tell you I warned Ezra off their relationship, but I am more than happy to admit I was wrong. These two people or should I say four are meant to be together. Now as is my duty I'm going to tell you the story I first told Aria about Ezra", Hardy winked at Ezra who was burying his head in his hands. "So I went back to the dorm room with a girl one night and things were going very well until, Ezra here starts laughing in his sleep. I keep telling the girl that it's just something he does but she just wouldn't believe me and that was the end of that. But ladies if any of you are interested I'm single so give me a call and maybe Ezra can talk at our weddings", Hardy finished as the room filled with laughter and he winked at Spencer. Spencer stood up next "Hi everyone I'm Spencer and I'm the maid of honour and this is my boyfriend Toby", she stated pointing to Toby and glaring at Hardy as everyone laughed. "I've known Aria since before we started high school, if you told me when we met I'd be stood making a toast at her wedding 6 years later when we were only 3 months from graduating high school I would of said you were mad but here we are. I definitely was not the most supportive friend as far as her and Ezra's relationship went. When she told me she was pregnant I practically passed out. The thing is though is I was wrong Ezra has been there for her every step of the way. I've seen him drive to my house at 4am when Aria has called him asking him to bring her ice cream, during sleepovers. I've seen the way he looks and her and I know that they are truly perfect together because true love can overcome anything and my God have they had their obstacles. So join me in raising a glass to Aria and Ezra and also to team Sparia", there were cheers from around the room as music began to fill the room and people rose from their chairs, heading to the floor as Aria leaned into Ezra who had wrapped his arms over her baby bump.

As Aria leaned into Ezra he bent down carefully kissing her lips and continuing to make circles with his hands. "Time for the farther daughter dance", the DJ called out as Byron came round helping Aria to her feet and propping her up as she leaned into him. The music was slow, as Aria had requested. Byron kissed his daughter's forehead continuing to dance slowly while propping her up. He leaned in whispering in his daughter's ear, "I am so proud of you, even if I don't show it. I know that you two will be amazing together and despite my doubts of him at first I can see he wouldn't hurt you." Aria smiled up at her father tears flooding from her eyes, "thank you daddy, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I love you". Aria sank her face into her fathers shoulder as the song finished playing. Byron escorted Aria back to Ezra where she sat on his lap. Ezra wrapped his arms around her feeling the babies kick beneath his hands. "Aria Fitz", He whispered in her ear as she giggled slightly. "I promised to be your Mrs Fitz didn't I", she winked back at him.

Aria sat leaning against Ezra as they watched people dance around them. "And now please join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Fitz to the dance floor", the DJ's voice rang through the speakers. The room filled with applause as Ezra escorted Aria to the floor and B-26 began playing through the speakers. "Mrs Fitz may I have this dance", Ezra cooed pulling Aria into him. "Why yes Mr Fitz you may', Aria giggled as they rocked gently back and forth with the music. Ezra's hand slowly grazed down Aria's back as he planted tiny kisses around her ear. Aria pulled back slightly staring up at Ezra before connecting her lips with his. As the music ended Aria and Ezra continued gently swaying until the next song started playing. Ezra and Aria sat back down as everyone else began to sit as well, while the food began coming round. "Thank you for being my forever", Aria smiled as Ezra planted one more kiss on her his arms wrapping over her bump. "Thank you for being mine", Ezra sighed back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all so much for reading I'm trying to update as much as I can, cause I know I never like waiting for the next part of a story. Thank you all and please keep reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"Ok Mrs Fitz you have 2 hours left to complete your high school exit exams your time starts now", Mr Gregory said from the front of the classroom starting the timer as Aria lowered her head to her paper. I have this she thought, she was due in 1 and a half months and had taken the active decision with Ezra after talking to an advisor at the teen support centre, to do her exit exams. She would still graduate with the rest of them but if she didn't do them now she would have to do them a few weeks after the twins were due. 'Explore the theme of innocence in To Kill A Mockingbird' the paper read, she had 2 hours to get the essay completed. Thank God she thought as she read the question this was one of the questions Ezra was going over her last night in preparation. As she finished her last sentence she looked up to see she had 10 minutes left, just enough time to read through her paper.<p>

She closed her paper as the timer went off and Mr Gregory came over taking the paper off of her. "How did you find that Aria", Mr Gregory asked sitting next to her. "I think they've all gone well, thank you. Not long now till I'm due, when should I have the results", Aria replied. "We should have all your results by next week you can come and pick them up on Monday. I hope you don't mind me asking but do you know what your plans are for college at the moment based on you GPA this year you could probably get into an Ivy league for English, but given your situation I wasn't sure what you and your husband were planning." Aria shifted slightly in her seat "Yeah I've spoken to Ezra about this and we're currently looking into colleges with programs that would suit our situation. I wouldn't be planning on going to college for at least a year though. I'm thinking about may be taking some night classes to start earning my credits but obviously Ezra has a job and we do need to fit around that". "I understand that, am I correct you're going to a support centre as we're not very suited here to advise someone in your situation", "I am, they've been very helpful there and have actually recommended some programs I can join that will suit me". "Well I have to say you seem perfectly organised, is your husband coming to get you". "Yeah Ezra should be here pretty soon". "I know you may not be interested but there's a short story competition coming up and I thought you may have a shot. I've got the leaflet here, the top prize is $15,000 which I'm sure would come in very handy". "Wow yeah I'll definitely give it a try. Thank you and thank you for being so understanding half the teachers here look at me like I've flushed my life down the toilet now. I even overheard one of them asking my mom why I would let this happen.". Mr Gregory nodded back at Aria before standing up and starting to pack everything up on his desk.

"Hey so sorry I'm late" Ezra burst through the door, as Aria looked up from her copy of East of Eden. "It's fine honey, but you're going to have to make it up to me". "Of course, hey Tom, sorry I was late thanks for staying with Aria", Ezra waved across to Mr Gregory. "Oh no she's fine Ezra, we've just been discussing the possibilities of her entering this years student writers contest, I figured you two would appreciate the money," He replied as he headed towards the door. "I'll see you next week", he called out to Aria as he walked down the hall.

"Ok so what would you like? I can take you anywhere you want I've finished work for today. As long as we get to our first birthing class for 5 we can do whatever you want," Ezra smiled kissing Aria's head as he helped her down the hall. "If we have to be there at 5 we have 3 hours, so can we go for ice cream and I need some more clothes. I appear to have doubled in size over night", Aria laughed slightly despite her bitter tone. "Of course", Ezra said as he helped her into the front seat of his car.

"Ok welcome everyone, to birthing 101, we're going to start by introducing ourselves and sharing a bit about ourselves. Then once you've told us how you met and a bit about your pregnancy we'll begin with breathing and different types of birth and techniques", the lady said as they all sat in a circle. Aria had her head resting against Ezra's chest as she sat between his legs as most of the people around her were doing. "This'll be fun, I'm sure everyone would love to hear all about how we met", Ezra whispered in Aria's hear causing her to giggle slightly. A woman in her mid twenties started off introducing herself, "Hello my names Jenny and this is my husband Keith we've been married for 2 years and we're expecting our first child in 3 months. I met Keith at collage after a mutual friend introduced we hit it off straight away and 3 years later we got married". Aria smiled as they continued around the circle most of the women had similar stories to Jenny and it soon became evident there would be some open mouth when it came to Aria. Finally they got to Aria who was the last one introduce herself. "Hello I'm Aria and this is my husband Aria, I can see some raised eyebrows around the room and yes I am just coming up to 19. We're having twins and I'm actually due in just over a month. I met Ezra just over 2 years ago in a college bar. We've been married for about a month and we actually had our reception where we met." There was an awkward cough from somewhere in the circle as Aria finished. "Well urm, welcome Aria", said the instructor trying to break the weird atmosphere that was now forming in the room.

Once everyone was position around the room on the mats that had been laid out the instructor began. "Ok there are several options when it comes to the birth. C-section, water birth, home birth, natural and epidural are the most common, so make sure you read through the pamphlets in your pack to decide which method will suit you best. Okay now I'm going to show some videos of the different types of birth".

"I have to say I think, you did a pretty good job in there. I mean for a start you didn't throw up during the videos like half the women did", Ezra teased as Aria sank back into her seat. "Some of those position reminded me of how I ended up this way", Aria giggled having stifled her laughter through the 3 hour class. "Oh and their faces when I introduced us, imagine if we had to tell all." Ezra started laugh with Aria now as he leaned over planting a kiss on her forehead before pulling away from the centre. "So do you know what type of birth you're going with", Ezra asked, "Epidural, if I was only having one I may have gone with natural but I ain't having two without a lot of painkillers", Aria stated. "I'm on your side that video look painful, if you hadn't been squeezing my leg I might've thrown up', Ezra replied. "Still I think we're ready now', Aria asked as Ezra nodded his head placing an arm over her shoulder. "I love you three so much", Ezra sighed as he pulled up to a stop sign.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and reading I really hope you're all still enjoying the story. Sorry I'm being a bit slow with updating I have school. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ezra, I'm fine don't worry. I just got a little faint suddenly. It's perfectly normal. Now can we just go to the school I need to get my results." "Are you sure, you don't want to stay and rest", "Ezra I'm fine it's just a bit of anemia, I've had my iron supplement now I'm fine can we go. Or I really will loose it". "I'm sorry Aria it's just your so precious I just worry all the time". Ezra helped Aria up from the couch grabbing her coat as they headed to the car. It had been a week since Aria and done her exams to graduate high school and she was a bucket of nerves going to get her results. She didn't think she'd failed but there was still that niggling doubt in the back of her mind.<p>

"Ok I'm coming in with you, you're too unsteady to get up the stairs yourself", Ezra told Aria as they pulled up outside to see Spencer to waiting. "Ok fine, but you're taking me for burgers after this". "Deal", Ezra smiled pulling her against his lips just as he turned the engine off. Aria had been really hormonal in the last week, but Ezra didn't care as long as she was healthy and safe. Ezra gently lifted Aria out of his car knowing they would soon be replacing it, with something more family friendly. He put his arm around her steadying her as they headed towards Spencer.

"Hey Spence I thought you had class", Aria smiled as her friend wrapped her arms around her. "I skipped I figured you would need some team Sparia, plus Emily ditched to spend the day at Radley with Hanna". "Thanks Spence I really appreciate it. I feel like a bundle of nerves, I'm sure it'll be fine but I can't help being Paranoid. The other night I had a nightmare they gave me a sheet of paper with 'fail' written all over it in red.". Aria continued to vent to Spencer as they headed to the office to collect Aria's results, Ezra still with a firm grip on her.

Aria walked up to the little window, as the receptionist smiled up at her handing her the envelope. Ezra escorted Aria over to the bench, rubbing her back as she opened the envelope with shaky hands. She pulled the paper out frantically. She scanned the paper quickly a smile spreading across her face, "I've passed with flying colors, I'm graduating." Aria breathed out a sigh of relief as Spencer bent down beaming at her friend and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Congratulations I knew you could do it", Spencer gave Aria a high five before standing back up. Ezra just wrapped his arms around Aria before pulling back and smashing his lips into hers. "That's my girl", He cheered out. "Does this mean I get my burger", Aria laughed as Ezra smiled at her. "No, it means you get two burgers", Ezra beamed back, helping Aria to her feet.

"Here you go sweetie pie", Ezra said as he placed Aria's burger in front of her. Aria thanked him but he could barely make it out as she bit into the burger. "I think we should go over the schedule for the next two weeks", Ezra sighed before biting into his own burger. "Ok well, I've got an appointment next Tuesday with the obstetrician", Aria said in between bites, "then teen pregnancy support this Wednesday and next and I've got a meeting with some teen mom college support person which the school organised. Can you please come with me to the college meeting I have serious pregnancy brain, and I need you to come and make sure I remember what's been said". "Oh trust me, I'll come with you I know about the pregnancy brain, or should I say my shirt does", Ezra laughed as Aria punched him in the shoulder. Earlier in the week while Aria was ironing Ezra shirt she forgot she'd left the iron on his shirt till she started to smell burning. Ezra as a result had then gone to work with a burnt shirt. Ezra couldn't help tease her about it as they laughed. "You're going to pay for that, later", Aria giggled stroking his knee with her foot. "Oh am I", they both continued laughing as Ezra helped Aria out of her seat.

"Ok I need to go back to work, I spoke to the art department and they're going to let you in so you can paint while I finish work. I've got three lectures. You are more than welcome to come and sit in on them, but I figured you may want peace and quiet. Completely your choice library, lecture or art studio." "I think I'm going to come and sit in on your lectures, I always wanted to see what you were like as a professor. Plus I bet all the girls in there fancy you and this way I can make sure they know your mine." "I promise you Aria even if every girl in there asked me out I would never leave you. I don't need anyone else you're my everything and you have the ring to prove it". He pulled her across onto his lap as she tucked herself into the crook of his next, before Ezra hit play on the film as they watched the last ten minutes.

"Hello everyone, I trust you all had a good weekend and I hope everyone's ready to discuss. Dos anyone have any questions regarding the assignment or anything else before we get started", Ezra looked around the room. A girl towards the front stuck her hand up and Ezra could tell already what the subject of her question would be. Ezra pointed to the girl with her hand up nodding "Yes", Ezra sighed. "I didn't realise we had a new student joining us and I was wondering who's study group she would be assigned to," the girl said with a slightly concerned look on her face. "Oh she's not a student here, this is my wife Aria she's just sitting in observing", there were sighs of disappointment from around the room. Aria couldn't help but smile as she heard one girl behind her whispering "damn he's married", to her friend. Aria winked at Ezra who was smiling at her, before he continued with his class. "Ok so in of Mice and Men we see a very strong use of foreshadowing in the way that Steinbeck hints at what will become of Lennie. One of the first examples is Candy's dog, that is the first time we hear how Lennie will die and in a way why". Aria sat captivated by what her husband was saying, she'd read Of Mice and Men specifically so they could discuss it to help with his classes. But seeing how Ezra held everyone's attention she had almost forgot how he could command a class. She sat making notes on what he was saying hoping they could talk about it later and hopefully she could write the paper.

Aria felt a twinge of sadness as Ezra finished his last lecture. Aria watched as students began filing out of the lecture theatre and she stood to her feet. She noticed a few girls looking at her with pure envy in their eyes. She couldn't help but feel extremely lucky to have Ezra even more than usual. Not only was she his, but she was having his children, they were a family. She walked over to Ezra who put his arm around her as she planted a kiss on his cheek, before he pulled her into his lips. She smiled looking around to see a few girls stood outside the lecture theatre looking heartbroken. He was hers and she was his, no one else could deny it looking at the couple as they walked through the hall.

As they walked down the hall they saw Byron coming towards them. "Hey dad", Aria waved, "oh hey honey, I didn't know you were on campus today. Do you two want to go and grab a coffee or something. I'm just on my break I have a department meeting quite late so I'm just hanging around for 2 hours." "Sound good", Ezra nodded, despite Byron having come round to Ezra more there was still tension between the two men. Byron and Ezra stood on either side of Aria as they walked through the halls to the coffee bar before sitting down.


	20. Chapter 20

**The reviews from last time were so sweet I really appreciate them. Please keep giving me your feedback and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hello you two and how are we feeling today", the doctor asked as Aria sat on the examination table with Ezra holding her hand. "I feel like a planet to be honest and according my husband I have been a little more unsteady on my feet", Aria snapped slightly. The doctor looked at Ezra who mouthed "and she's been super hormonal", The doctor smiled slightly. "Ok then well we've had your blood test back and your iron levels are back to where they should be, everything else is normal so you're doing very well. I can't do anything about your size but you've only got about a month left and then it'll all be worth it. As for your balance I would suggest as you're nearing the end of your pregnancy that you try and stay off your feet. Maybe if there's something relaxing you can do so you don't get bored, but avoid anything to stressful. Do either of you have any questions"? Aria and Ezra both shook their heads; "Ok Aria if you'd like to lift your top up we'll have a look for one last time. I bet you're excited". They both nodded as the doctor squeezed the gel onto Aria's bump Aria squeezed Ezra hand as the doctor flicked on the monitor. She ran the scanner over Aria's bump as they saw their babies appearing on the screen. One of them was sucking it's tiny thumb while the other one was leaning against their twin. "Their growth has progressed well and all their vitals are normal. They should be due in 4 weeks. Here's the heartbeats", the doctor smiled as she flicked the speakers on the room filling with two tiny heartbeats. Aria burst into tears as Ezra bent down kissing her head and pulling back strands of hair. "I know I cry every time but Ezra we did that, that noise is because of us, those tiny heartbeats are our children. I love them so much and I can't wait to meet them", "Me neither", Ezra smiled chocking up slightly himself. The doctor went out of the room to collect some more pamphlets for them leaving them alone in the room. The room that was filled with the most beautiful noise, the noise of life and not just any life but theirs the life of their future.<p>

"Well here are your pictures and it won't be to much longer, then I'll see you again. Take care both of you and if you have questions, as I know the last few weeks can be difficult don't hesitate to contact me, just may be not at 4am", the doctor laughed escorting the couple out of the room as they stared at the picture. "Thank you so much Doctor Robin, you've been brilliant and we'll see you soon", Aria said waving goodbye. Ezra breathed a slight sigh of relief it appeared Aria had finally got over her mood swing from earlier. "Ok honey lets get you back to the car, then I'll take you for lunch. I do have to go to work but you can come if you like". "I'd love to come with you but right down I just feel exhausted. Can we go and get some food then I think I'm going to go and have a nap. Then I'm going to write my short story submission. Then you can read it and I can enter it in the contest. But you need to be completely honest about it there's a lot of money at stake". "Aria calm it's ok, we'll get you some food then I'll take you home, we have a week left to get the story in just take a breath", Ezra rubbed Aria's back lightly as she began to relax against his arms.

Ezra opened the car door before helping Aria into her seat. "Right I really do have to get to work within the next hour so I'm just going to take you through a drive thru and then drop you home. If you need anything though just phone it doesn't matter if I'm in a lecture", Ezra told Aria as he pulled out of the hospital. "I'll be fine you go and teach. You know something," Ezra shook his head at Aria's question "I love you", she giggled leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You know what I love you to".

"Ezra is that you ",Aria called barely able to shift on the couch. "Yeah I've just got back from work, I picked you up chocolate cake on the way home. How's the story going when you texted me you said it was finished". "Yeah it's done now, can you come and help me I need the bathroom but I'm seriously stiff and I can't get up". "I'll be right there", Ezra placed the groceries before heading to the living to room where his wife was struggling to get up. "You weren't kidding I'll come and lift you up and help you to the bathroom". Ezra walked over placing an arm under Aria's arms and slowly helping her to her feet. She stumbled back slightly but his arm was out to prop her back up. Once Aria was in the bathroom Ezra headed back to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

He got a plate out cutting a slice of the cake before squirting whipped cream and drizzling chocolate sauce over it. Ezra headed back to the bathroom hearing Aria calling him and helped her back to the couch. He walked out into the kitchen before coming back in with the cake in his hand. Aria's eyes lit up when she saw the plate Ezra brought towards her. She reached her hands out to grab the plate from him but Ezra just shook his head. Aria pouted slightly. "We're going to do this the way we used to", he smiled as he took a piece of the cake in his hand. Aria leant towards him as she got whipped cream all over her mouth. Ezra leaned in his kissing the cream from Aria's lips, and then kissing the cream that had got on the tip of her nose. Aria laughed taking a piece of cake from the plate and putting it in Ezra's mouth making sure to cover his face in whipped cream. He pulled her towards him as she began kissing the cream from his face as they began to get more passionate. "I think I love you more than cake", Aria giggled. "I'm truly honoured", Ezra teased drawing Aria back against his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you the feedback has been so sweet. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating as often as possible, I might be a little slow this week as I have a pile of assignments and I am going away over the weekend. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Ezra hurry up. If we miss the appointment I'm going to loose it", "I'm just coming, don't worry". Ezra came racing out to the car locking the front door behind him. "Ok we need to decide if you have any specific questions you want to ask. Also make sure you have a clear idea of what you want to study". "I know Ezra we've had this conversation a hundred times. I want to study English, I'm hoping to be able to start earning some credits by taking some classes here and there. I'm hoping to go to Hollis for classes", Aria snapped slightly. "I think that's everything, we'll be there in 5 minutes the appointment is in 8 minutes so we should just make it. I'm so sorry I was late getting home. One of the students in my class didn't understand the essay on the portrayal of women in Of Mice and Men. Although based on their last essay I don't think they understand the book. I did tell him I had to take my wife to an appointment but he wouldn't stop", Ezra shook his head slightly.<p>

"Hello Aria sorry I was running a bit late. My name is Natalie", the woman stuck her hand out to Aria, "and who have you brought with you", "oh this is my husband Ezra". "Oh I didn't realise you were married. We don't see that very often. If you'd like to come through here with me". Ezra and Aria followed Natalie through into a small room taking their seats in front of the desk as Natalie shut the door walking round to sit behind the desk opposite them. "Ok so basically what I'm here for is to give you all the best options and advice on continuing future studies giving your condition. I'm given to understand you have a very high GPA which is extremely helpful. So lets start with what you're interested in studying". "Ok I'd really love to study English, my husband is actually an English professor", Aria smiled. Ezra sat there smiling mostly with relief that Aria wasn't having another mood swing. "That's brilliant you'll extra help at home that way. Hollis does offer small classes where you just work up credits, rather then being properly signed onto a course as such. However if you're interested there are some programs available in California that may interest you. I've got some pamphlets from Stanford and UCLA, but obviously you might not want to move that far away. I also have some courses in New York, I really wasn't sure if you were willing to consider leaving the state." "I might be interested in the programs in California, but I'm not really a fan of New York". "Ok well take the pamphlets with you, my contact details are all in the information pack. I do need to let you know if you want to join the courses for this October you will need to apply with in the next two weeks. But if you don't want to start any classes until January you have until November to apply. Before you go do you have any questions?" "I think that's everything", Aria smiled "thank you", Ezra added as they were let out of the room.

Ezra held the door open for Aria as she climbed into the car. Ezra climbed in next to her and began to pull away. "I think that went well", Ezra asked "Yeah me to. But how would you feel if you know we just moved to LA or San Francisco?" "To be honest Aria I actually think it might be worth considering. I'm only signed up with Hollis for these classes and I've been told they're not going to be offered next year due to low demand. Also I genuinely feel that it might be a good idea if we were to take our children away from here and just start over. Where no one knows who we are, we'll just be a couple with two children, rather than the spectacle we are here. I don't want to raise my children somewhere, where everyone knows their parents past. I don't want people to judge our children because of us". "Ezra you didn't tell me your classes weren't going to continue. But I have to say I'm slightly relieved, I feel exactly the same way as you do. The way people look at us in the streets, the whispers; I don't want that for our children. I mean yes I'd miss everyone but I think we need to start over". "So we're moving to California"? "I think so, I just need to find a way to tell everyone. My mom won't be happy about me taking her grandchildren that far away but they can visit." "It shouldn't be to hard to find a job. In all honesty I would love to go back to teaching at high school again, I just can't stand the people I teach in college". Aria laughed at Ezra's confession as they pulled up outside there little house. "I mean we won't be able to move till September, but that will give us time to sell the house and get everything shipped and we'll need to find a new place".

Ezra helped Aria out of the car her legs had turned slightly to jelly so he scooped her up carrying her through the door like he had when they'd got married. "I'm going to go and make us some sandwiches, then we can start going through everything. What would you like in your sandwich". "Sounds good can I have turkey, ham, cheese and tomato please. Oh and some sour cream potato chips please", "coming right up", Ezra strolled into the kitchen leaving Aria on the couch to pick the movie.

Ezra walked back into the room with the sandwiches and chips placing them down on the little coffee table. "So what are we watching", "China Town", "You hate that film you can't ever stay awake through it", "exactly I've been having trouble sleeping with my back ache and this enormous baby bump. I could do with a nap and China Down always puts me to sleep". Ezra laughed despite Aria's sound logic as they started the film, it didn't take Aria long to finish her food and she was soon fast asleep her head in Ezra's lap. Ezra sat staring down at Aria, he still couldn't believe how perfect she was, even eight months pregnant she looked perfect. He placed his hand over her enormous bump feeling one of the twins gently kick his hand. "You're perfect", he whispered as he saw a gentle smile spread across Aria's face.


	22. Chapter 22

**How much did y'all love the fan special last night. Thank you to all of you so much for reading and reviewing. Warning there are some slightly graphic scenes and strong language. **

* * *

><p>"Aria wake up, Aria I think you've wet yourself". "Shit what, oh crap, sorry". "It's fine let's just get you cleaned up". "Argh, Ezra my stomach it's killing me I feel like I'm being stabbed. I don't think I wet myself I think waters broke, Ezra I think I'm going into argh", Aria gripped her bump leaning against the bed. "Urm, ugh, I, ugh lets get you to the car I'll grab the hospital bag ". "Ezra it can't be time I'm not due for 2 weeks. I can't do it if I cross my legs really tight do you think I can hold them in for 2 weeks", despite the panic of the situation Ezra burst out laughing. "Aria breath it's ok 2 weeks isn't that early my brother Wes was 3 weeks early and he was fine. Lets get you to the hospital". Aria tried to get up but she could barely walk. Ezra popped the bag over his shoulder, scooping Aria up in his arms as she buried her face in his shirt.<p>

Ezra tried to drive carefully to the hospital, reasoning it was better he got his wife there safely, than quickly. As they pulled up to the maternity emergency Ezra raced inside. He came out very quickly again with a wheel chair. He scooped Aria up placing her carefully in the wheelchair before grabbing her bag and locking the car. Ezra pushed Aria through the hospital as a nurse lead them both to the maternity ward. As another contraction shot through Aria she gripped the arms of the wheelchair her knuckles turning white. Tears cascading down her face as the wave of pain vanished. It was 2:15am, she was exhausted, panicked and in severe discomfort. "Shh it's ok honey", Ezra stroked Aria's hair as they stopped to let bed go past. Aria began trying to take long calming breaths like the instructor had told them, as Ezra wheeled her into a room where another woman was already sat. The other woman in there had clearly had her epidural from the calm expression on her face. The nurse came over helping Aria onto the bed with Ezra, before going of to get a midwife.

The midwife came in promptly pulling the curtain around Aria's bed as she examined Aria. Ezra stood holding Aria's hand while the midwife began checking Aria's blood pressure and temperature. "Ok so everything looks good, you are indeed in labour. You're about 5cm dilated so halfway there. Did you want an epidural". Aria was about to answer as another contraction washed through her causing her to scream out "YES, NOW PLEASE", The midwife nodded, picking up the long needle as Ezra helped Aria forward lifting her top up. Aria gripped Ezra's hand tightly causing him to wince slightly as the needle went into her back. It didn't take long for the epidural to be administered and Aria was soon gently leaning back against the pillows. "It should start working soon just lean back and try to relax". Aria leaned back relieved to have Ezra by her side stroking her hair.

As the midwife walked away opening the curtain back up they saw a man come walking through the door to the woman in the other bed. "Hello I'm Patrick", the man smiled across at Aria and Ezra, "This is my girlfriend Lizzie," Patrick pointed to the woman in the bed opposite Aria. "Hi I'm Ezra and this is my wife Aria. Is this your first child," "Yes it's our first child. Is it your first child", Aria piped up slightly now the epidural setting in, "actually it's our first children we're expecting twins", "Congratulations", Patrick smiled, "same to you", Ezra smiled back. Lizzie began to pipe up from the next bed "I hope you don't mind me asking did you say you two were married", "Yes we are married and I couldn't ask for a better husband", Aria smiled up at Ezra who kissed her forehead. "You seem a lot younger than me, if you don't mind me saying. I mean I'm 25 and you look about 17," Lizzie huffed slightly. "Actually I'm 18 almost 19", Feeling the tension building in the room Patrick interrupted, "so how did you two meet". Ezra quickly jumped in deciding that Aria might tell a bit too much of the story if he let her speak. "We met in a college bar about two and a half years ago. We hit it off pretty quickly and we haven't looked back since", Ezra decided to leave out that he had also been her high school teacher, "what about you two how did you meet". "Oh well I spilt coffee over Lizzie when she was on her way to an interview. She was so mad but when she looked up and I gazed back into her eyes, everything just felt right. I bought her a new dress from the next shop over and then after her interview I took her to dinner and that was it. That was about a year and a half ago and I haven't looked back. Do you know what you're having". "No we decided to have a surprise. Well technically two surprises. What about you?" 'Oh yes me and Lizzie decided to find out we're both to impatient to wait for a surprise. We're having a little boy called Charlie Max Woods. Have you two picked the names". "We've got three names lined up for each, we're going to wait and see what they look like to us", Ezra replied.

The midwife came in this time heading over to Lizzie pulling the curtain round. Ezra heard the midwife telling Lizzie that she was ready to deliver and they were going to take her to the delivery suite. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief while her partner seemed fine she could tell if Lizzie was in a room with Aria for much longer things would not go well. The curtain was pulled back as Lizzie's bed began being pushed down the. Patrick turned back to Aria and Ezra smiling "well we're off now good luck you two", he smiled one last time before following his girlfriend down the hall. "Thank God", Aria breathed. "I mean seriously he was fine but she was getting on my last nerve", "I know, hopefully we'll get someone a little less judgey next time", as Aria spoke they heard the doors open as another girl was wheeled in. A smile spread across her face as she saw Aria sat in the bed with Ezra.

"Oh yay, hi Aria. I didn't think you were due yet. Is this the illusive husband", the girl giggled slightly. She was about the same age as Aria with blonde hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head, her green eyes sparkled when she saw Aria. "Rebecca yay, you should have seen the woman in here before you, the look she gave me. Yeah this is my Ezra, I'm two weeks early but everything is moving well. You're two weeks late right?" "Yeah I am, they've decided to induce labour and thank god I feel like a bus", the two girls laughed as Ezra looked at Aria inquisitively. "Oh yeah Ezra this is Rebecca she's part of the teen pregnancy group I go to." "Nice to meet you", Ezra smiled slightly awkwardly. "Is your mom with you", Aria asked "Yeah she's just parking the car she'll be up in a minute. Have you phoned your mom yet"? "I completely forgot everything has been so chaotic. Ezra can you go and phone my mom for me, I know it's 5am but I think she should know", Ezra left the room just as the midwife walked over to check Aria. After examining Aria the midwife smiled up at her "8 cm, not to much longer now, with any luck. The twins have strong heartbeats, I'll come back in half an hour if you need anything before then don't hesitate to push the call button". The midwife pulled back the curtain heading over to Rebecca who had began having her labour induced.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far they're really sweet. I'm away this weekend but I'll try and update as soon as possible and please keep reviewing. Most importantly Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Right Aria I'm just going to take another look now", The midwife examined Aria as she felt another contraction coming on, something wasn't right they were getting closer and more painful. "I don't think the epidural is ARGH", Aria screamed out as the contractions began coming closer together. "Aria I'm really sorry I think the epidural has stopped working and you're full dilated. You're going to need to do it with just gas and air, we'll take you through to the delivery room." The midwife gave the girl a sympathetic smile, as Aria turned white. "Ezra, Ezra, I need you to do this for me I can't do it I ARGH", "Shh Shh it's ok I'm right here we can get through this your mom is in the waiting room with your dad, Mike and the girls. Everything will be fine it'll all be over soon and we'll have two beautiful babies. Just breath and think about their tiny toes, tiny fingers and little smiles", Ezra soothed gently dapping Aria's forehead with a cloth."Ezra do you have the CD", "yes don't worry it's right here".<p>

Once they were in the room Ezra stood by Aria continuing to dap her forehead placing while placing gentle kissing along her forehead in between dabs. Aria began to tear up as the midwife positioned herself and the nurse turned the CD on the room filling with Happiness by the Fray or B-26 . "Ok Aria we're just going to check the babies positions, right they're in the correct position. What I need you to do now is on your next contraction I need you to give me a big push can you do that". Aria nodded back at the midwife while mouthing "hell no" to Ezra who smiled giving her a firm kiss for encouragement. "Ok and push", Aria gave a strong push squeezing Ezra's hand while she did so. Ezra ignored the bone crushing pain of his wife's grip deciding what she was doing was a lot more painful. "That's brilliant Aria can I have another big push", Aria screamed out pushing with all her force. "That's brilliant Aria we can see a head. Ezra would you like to come and have a look", Ezra nodded back at the midwife letting go of Aria's hand while he went round to have a look. "Oh my God, Aria I can see the top of the head you're doing amazingly". Ezra walked back round taking Aria's hand in his just as she began to push again. She screamed out using all the force she could, "well done Aria the head delivered all we need now is one big push and we'll have baby number one", the midwife look up at Aria who gave weak nod. "3, 2 ,1 push, push, push", Aria pushed as hard as she could. "We have a little girl down hear", Aria smiled as Ezra walked over looking at his daughter as she left of an almighty scream causing Aria and Ezra to breath a sigh of relief. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord", the nurse handed Ezra a pair of scissors as he cut the cord. "Is she ok", Aria asked weakly as the fact she had to do this again dawned on her. "She's better than ok she's perfect she has big hazel eyes just like you and a mess of black hair", Ezra beamed looking over as they cleaned up his little girl. "Ok Aria, whenever you're ready start pushing again", Aria leaned back as Ezra dabbed her forehead. "Ok I'm ready lets do this", Aria took a deep breath as another contraction came and she began to push. Aria began pushing again, "We have a head, Ezra, would you like to come and see", Ezra nodded going round to see the head of his second child appearing. Ezra walked back round taking Aria's hand as she pushed hard, "the head has been delivered, a nice big push now and we'll have your baby", Aria gave one final push using up every last ounce of energy in her body. "We have a little baby boy down here, Ezra would you come and cut the cord, Ezra nodded as they head screams begin to erupt from their baby boy. Ezra looked into the little boys eyes as he cut the cord. He had black hair just like his sister, but he had beautiful blue eyes. "Ezra is he ok", Aria called. Ezra nodded mesmerised by the two beautiful children, his children.

"Ok we're just cleaning your little boy up, but baby girl Fitz is ready to be held", the midwife beamed at them both carrying the tiny girl wrapped up in a blanket. Ezra walked over taking the girl from the midwife, and walking back to Aria who was sitting up waiting to hold her little princess. "Here you go", Ezra smiled reluctantly handing his little girl over to his wife. "She looks just like you Aria. I can't believe she's ours, you've done brilliantly." Aria beamed back her eyes rimming with tears, "it was worth everything", Aria replied gazing at her perfect daughter. "Ezra would you like a baby to hold as well", the midwife laughed carrying the tiny baby boy over wrapped up in a blanket, Ezra took the tiny boy gazing down at him. Ezra stared into his eye's, they were the color of the ocean and they shined bright as his father held him. Aria shifted on the bed as Ezra sat down next to her each with a baby held safely in their arms. "Thank you so much", Aria sighed at the midwife. "Congratulations, you to will make brilliant parents". "You did it Aria, we have two perfect children. I think I may love you more than I did, I didn't even think that was possible, but gazing at our children you've given me everything", Ezra was tearing up now as he held his little boy safely in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I left it longer than I usually do between chapters. The reviews have been so sweet and I really appreciate hearing from you all. I'll try not to take so long to update with the next chapter enjoy everyone. **

* * *

><p>"Oh Aria they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen", Ella gushed looking from the baby girl in her arms to the baby boy in Mike's. "I can't believe I'm an uncle, I promise you two little ones I will be the best uncle the world had ever seen", Mike cooed running his finger along the tiny baby boy's fingers. "Have you decided the names", Emily gushed from the side staring at the baby girl in Ella's arms. "No we still have no idea which names we're going with I mean I don't know about Ezra but Atticus is my favourite for our little boy. But I'm just not sure we've decided Viola is out, so it's between Juliet and Albany", Aria sighed looking at Ezra who smiled back at her. "Yeah I agree Atticus Robert Fitz, I like Juliet best but I'm not sure. Albany Mona Ella Fitz or Juliet Mona Ella Fitz." "I think Juliet", Ella voiced. "In that case we'd like to introduce you to Atticus Robert Fitz and Juliet Mona Ella Fitz", Aria announced proudly.<p>

"Oh Aria I can't believe you're a mom", Spencer sighed taking Juliet from Ella being careful to make sure she was perfectly cradled. "I wish Hanna could see them both", Emily snuffled looking down at Atticus in her arms. "I know Emily, sweetheart", Ella smiled sympathetically at Emily. "I'll probably go up and see her if the nurses will let me and I can take the twins up with me", Aria smiled trying to comfort Emily. Emily was struggling even more with Hanna, she had been admitted last week to the hospital after becoming so weak she needed medical attention. "That sounds good", Emily snuffled again handing Atticus to Aria so she could wipe away her tears. Aria looked down at Atticus his big blue eyes staring into hers. Aria began to draw tiny circles on Atticus' hand, he responded by gently wrapping his tiny fingers around her finger. Aria beamed waving Ezra over to come and see, Ezra felt a sudden surge of pride as he looked at his little boy holding his mom's finger. Ezra began taking plenty of pictures to make sure the moment was captured perfectly. "Those pictures are going to be shown to all your future girlfriends", Aria laughed, tickling under Atticus' chin, a tiny smile covering his face. Ezra took even more pictures as Aria gushed even more "oh Ezra he smiles just like you. I think we may have the most beautiful baby boy in the world right here", Aria smiled as Juliet began to stir in Spencer's arms letting out a deafening scream, before bursting into tears. "Oh miss Juliet, you're the prettiest baby girl in the whole world", Aria comforted as Spencer placed the screaming child in Aria's other arm. As Aria held both children Atticus began to cry as well. Ezra was surprised to see how calm Aria was as she began soothing both children, "oh dear we appear to have pair of grumpy pants here. What's wrong babies are you hungry", Aria continued to comfort noticing Juliet reaching for her chest. Ezra walked over taking Atticus who only seemed interested in crying from Aria's arms. Juliet continued to tilt her head towards Aria's chest, "Could someone get a nurse I have no idea how to do this", Aria asked feeling slightly embarrassed. Ella went off to get the nurse and Emily and Spencer said goodbye before leaving Aria and Ezra alone.

"Ok Aria you need to undo your top, make sure you're supporting her head and then you just hold het head close and wait for her to latch on. You may feel sensitivity at first, but that's perfectly normal you'll get used to it eventually. Don't worry if either of them don't latch on at first it can take a few tries sometimes", the nurse instructed. Aria undid her top as Ezra gently ran his fingers through Atticus' hair on the other side of them room while Aria held Juliet ready to be fed. "Is this right", Aria asked hold Juliet to her breast, the nurse nodding supportively as Aria tried to relax. She watched as Juliet began to latch on, breathing out a sigh of relief. "How does it feel" Ezra asked carrying a sleeping Atticus in his arms. 'Weird, I mean it doesn't hurt exactly but it doesn't feel normal. If you get what I'm saying". "I think I understand", Ezra replied. "You're lucky with her Aria most babies take a few tries to latch properly", the nurse noted, "I think you're all good in here exactly the same thing when your little boy gets hungry. Do you have any more questions"? "Actually yes there is one thing. My friend Hanna is upstairs in another ward. She's allowed visitors but I was wondering if you knew whether or not I would be allowed to take the twins to meet her"? "I'm not sure dear I can phone up to her ward which ward is it"? "She's in ward F-25", "Ok I'll phone up and ask," "It's Hanna Marin", "Ok thank you dear anything else just ring the bell". Aria nodded focusing her attention back on the little girl who was now almost done feeding. She ran her fingers through Juliet's black hair smiling at the little girl. Juliet pulled her mouth from Aria looking up at Aria with her big hazel eyes, a small smile whispered across Juliet's face as Aria tickled her rosy cheeks. Aria adjusted Juliet slightly against her shoulder rubbing her back gently. Juliet let out a tiny noise before resting her head on Aria's shoulder.

"Ezra I think we should keep them both", Aria laughed, "I mean there just so cute how could I not", they both burst out laughing gazing at the children as Ezra sat on the chair right next to the bed. "That and we've already spent enough on them. Aria what's that smell", Ezra turned his nose away slightly from Juliet who was started to cry again. "That I'm guessing means she needs changing", Aria sighed as Atticus began to cry as well. "I think Ati is hungry now, I'll take Juliet and change her" Ezra offered swapping babies with Aria and taking Juliet off with him to get a diaper. Aria sat back looking at Atticus and offering him her breast but he just looked highly disinterested and continued to stare at her with his ocean blue eyes. "Oh dear Ati is someone being a fussy little boy", Aria teased gently stroking his cheeks as he smiled at her. "Oh well I'm sure you'll be hungry later, till then I'll just have to tickle you", Aria giggled as the little boy beamed back her.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lucy Hale and her family, Lucy became an auntie yesterday (31st October 2014). Congratulations to Lucy's family. Thank you so much to the reviewers you're all so sweet and thank you so much to all my readers as well. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Any joy with feeding him yet", the nurse asked as she came through seeing Aria holding Atticus safely against her while she sat in the bed. "Yeah he fed for a it but not as long as his sister. I don't think he's completely come to grips with it yet", Aria looked down at the tiny boy asleep in her arms. "Don't worry dear it can take a while for them to start feeding properly as long as he's had some milk that's fine. I've spoken to the ward your friend is on. They have said that you won't be able to take new-borns to the ward but they can bring your friend down here if you'd like", " "that sounds great when would she be coming down", "about 2 hours dear there serving lunch upstairs at the moment. Did you want any food?" "Oh that's really kind Ezra's gone to get some food for us both. Just out of interest when will be able to take them outside, I'd love some fresh air but I don't think I can leave them, my mom went to get the stroller from the house." "Well you will be discharged tomorrow morning we just like to keep you in for about 24 hours to make sure everything is ok, but you're more than welcome to take them for a walk in the garden outside. Would you like me to come back in when Ezra is back and show you how two dress your babies", "thank you".<p>

Aria sat in the bed, carefully placing Atticus in the empty crib next to Juliet who was fast asleep as well now. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while just staring at them not even noticing Ezra who had sat down next to her. "They're perfect", he whispered into her ear making her jump slightly. Aria laughed at Ezra turning and pulling him to her lips. "You know something Ezra. I owe that pie a lot, I've got two happy, healthy children and the most amazing husband any girl could ever have", before Ezra could reply Aria had reattached herself to his lips. "Do I need to get a bucket of cold water you two?", Spencer called from the door seeing Aria sliding her hands further down Ezra's back. "I think it's about 9 months too late for that", Emily laughed following in after Spencer. Aria and Ezra composed themselves as Aria shot Spencer a dirty look.

"Ok well now you are done. The nurse said they were bringing Hanna down in a bit we didn't want to miss her. Plus we kind of just wanted to sit in here and look and Ati and Juliet some more. Now I hear that out loud it sounds a tad creepy", Spencer explained. "It's fine it doesn't sound half as creepy as you think. When they're awake you can hold them but Ati has just gone to sleep and Juliet has been asleep for about an hour now, the nurse said she wouldn't be asleep for too long so you can take her when she wakes up crying", Aria replied. "We brought our lunch in with us we figured you two probably hadn't eaten yet either and we could join you", Emily continued ignoring Aria's slight annoyance. "That sounds fine", Ezra replied as Emily and Spencer pulled chairs up to the bed so they could still see the twins.

Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder while she ate her way through her lunch. "Wow you're hungry", Ezra exclaimed. "You aren't kidding I'm hungry this is the first food I've had in 5 hours since those two were born and giving birth to two human only a few minutes apart takes it out of you". Ezra laughed wrapping his spare arm around Aria as she continued eating still leaning against him. The other two girls were far to preoccupied staring at the two tiny babies that lay fast asleep in front of them. As they stared they noticed Juliet's eyes begin to flicker open and it wasn't long before she began to bawl her eyes out, consequently waking up her brother who began bawling as well.

"Oh dear we appear to have a pair of grumpy pants here" Aria teased passing Atticus to Ezra and taking Juliet in her own arms. As of by magic the second their parents had them safely cradled in their arms they both went silent just staring at their parents. "That was easy", Ezra laughed. Aria nodded back at him before turning her attention back to Juliet who was reaching her tiny hand to Aria's hair. Aria watched as Juliet clung to part of Aria's hair as she started at her mom. Noticing the moment Spencer went and got the camera out sure that Aria and Ezra would want this moment capturing. "Ju Ju, who's mommy's little princess", Aria cooed tickling Juliet under the chin. Juliet let a smile spread across a face showing off her tiny dimples perfectly.

"Hello there you two", the nurse smiled walking in, "I thought I'd pop my head in and I can help you dress them." "We'll leave you in peace", Spencer smiled getting up and walking out of the room with Emily. "Ok have you got some clothes for them", Aria nodded point to the two white baby grows that were folded on the table. The nurse brought them over. Aria unwrapped Juliet's blankets as she wriggled in Aria's arms. "Ok don't worry about her wriggling all you need to do is slide over her head, then you carefully slide her arms in and do up the fastening". Aria followed the nursing instructions smiling as she got the second sleeve over Juliet's wriggling arms. Ezra then dressed Atticus who was being a lot calmer than his sister. "There you the nurse smiled all clean and fresh now. I'll take the ones we gave you earlier now. I'll be back to check on you later and your friend is due to be brought down in the next hour". The nurse waved leaving Aria and Ezra alone each with a wriggling baby in their arms. "We get to take them home tomorrow morning and then we can show them their room." As Aria spoke Ella walked through the door, pushing the stroller. Aria looked up to see the twin stroller had a teddy bear in each seat and a balloon tied on either side. In one seat sat a pink bear with an it's a girl balloon tied above and in the other and blue bear with an it's a boy balloon tied above. Aria beamed as Ella walked over taking Juliet from Aria's arm. "Oh mom you shouldn't have they're lovely. Thank you so much", Aria gushed taking the teddies back to Ezra. "Anything for my first grandchildren", Ella replied transfixed on Juliet, who's hazel eyes stared at her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the last chapter being uploaded twice I had a computer problem. Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers you're all awesome and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Bye mom drive safe", Aria waved as Ella headed off to make sure she got to the school in time for her afternoon classes. Emily came through the door followed closely by Spencer each looking fairly exhausted. "Why don't you two just go home you're supposed to be in school anyway and it won't do you any good being this tired for your exams", Aria told them both sternly. Spencer laughed at Aria slightly, "You sound like my mom Aria. But I guess your right we've just come back from Hanna and she isn't seeming any better". Emily nodded slightly tearing up, noticing Emily starting to cry Aria beckoned her over to where she sat with Atticus. Emily went and sat down next to Aria who shifted up slightly on the bed to make room. She put her free arm around Emily rubbing gentle circles on her back to soothe her. As Emily started to calm down Ezra came over taking Atticus from Aria so she was free to comfort Emily. "It's going to be ok Em. I know it doesn't seem like it now but Hanna will get better, it's just taking longer then we'd like", Emily nodded back knowing Aria was right but still struggling with her emotions.<p>

As Aria hugged Emily who was beginning to calm down there was knock at the door. Aria let go of Emily looking to the door to see Ashley. "Hi Mrs Marin, what brings you down here", Aria smiled. "I hope you don't mind the girls said you'd had the twins when they came to see Hanna. I wanted to come and poke my head in to congratulate you both. And I also felt I could do with a little cheering up." Aria beckoned over to Ashley who came over smiling at the two babies. Juliet was fast asleep and Atticus was in Ezra's arms poking Ezra's face with his tiny fingers. "Oh Aria they're gorgeous congratulations both of you what did you name them". "This is Atticus", Ezra told Ashley handing him over to her as she smiled down at him. "And this is Juliet", Aria said quietly pointing to Juliet who remained fast asleep. "Beautiful names for beautiful children," Ashley sighed sitting down with Atticus in her arms. "I remember when I had Hanna, oh she was precious she slept so soundly for the first few hours, which was great relief to me as I was exhausted. Bu then she woke up at first she just stared at me with those big blue eyes. But then she opened her mouth and did she scream. She cried and she cried I offered her milk, a clean diaper and then her father came in with this little pink teddy. He handed it to me and as I held it next to Hanna she went silent. Her eyes transfixed on that teddy. She was precious", Ashley was crying now. "What I wouldn't give to just be able to make everything better with a teddy bear", Ashley let the tears run down her cheeks as she ran her finger along Atticus' cheek. Aria looked at Mrs Marin sympathetically, even though she had only been a mother for 8 hours the thought of anything happening to either of her children like it had to Hanna was too much. Aria got up putting her arms around Ashley who handed Atticus back to Ezra and hugged Aria back. "I think I'm going to head off now, Hanna will be being brought down later to see you, I think I'm going to go home for a bit though," Ashley sighed as Aria nodded at her. "We're going to go to Aria", Emily said her and Spencer hugging Aria goodbye before nodding to Aria and leaving the room.

"Poor Ashley", Ezra sighed, "I don't think I fully saw how much pain she must be in until I held our babies. I can't imagine how awful it must be for something like that to happen to your child, knowing there's nothing you can do". Aria nodded tearing up slightly gazing at Juliet who was fast asleep.

"Hey Ezra could you go and grab me a drink", "Of course, what would you like". "Can I get an iced tea please, oh and could you get me some potato chips". "Sure thing", Ezra smiled placing Atticus who was now fast asleep in the cot next to Juliet. He went over planting a small kiss on Aria's lips, but she had other idea. She pulled his head back towards her holding him in a very passionate kiss, before letting him go. Ezra looked a little flustered before getting up and waving goodbye to Aria as he headed off to go and pick stuff up for her.

Aria sat with a child in each arm, after Ezra had gone to get stuff for both them they had woken up screaming leaving her alone to deal with them. So here she sat Atticus fast asleep and Juliet just staring at her, with one hand tangled in Aria's hair. "You seem to have become very attached to my hair Ju Ju", Aria laughed tickling Juliet's chin as she squirmed slightly. Even though Aria needed to put Atticus down in the cot she couldn't move with Juliet's hand tangled in her hair. "Aria", the nurse called from the door as Aria looked up from Juliet, "they're just bringing your friend down she should be here in about 5 minutes". Aria thanked the nurse as she left the room and Aria redirected her attention back to her babies who were both awake now. Atticus was staring at her like his sister. They both looked so peaceful staring up at her with their huge eyes and delicate features.

Aria continued staring at them barely noticing the time that had past, until she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see a nurse pushing Hanna in a wheel chair. Hanna's skin was grey, their were dark circles around her eyes and Aria could see most of the bones in her face. The nurse wheeled Hanna closer as Aria smiled at her friend. She may not have looked like Hanna any more but Aria knew that under the sweats, the pale skin and dark circles Hanna was still in there. "Hey Hanna, I've got two people here who would love to meet you", Aria said smiling at the twins. Hanna lifted her head up so she was no longer staring at her lap and instead at Aria. Aria watched hopefully as Hanna's eyes fell to the twins. At first Hanna just stared them completely blankly at them, but suddenly something that hadn't happened in months began. Aria wasn't sure at first but Hanna began to smile. Seeing Hanna's face Aria continued, "This is Juliet and this is Atticus", Aria nodded to each child. A small noise escaped Hanna's mouth and then she began to speak.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to all the reviewers I appreciate it so much y'all are so sweet. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"They're so cute", Hanna giggled. Aria looked at Hanna a little startled she hadn't spoken for 8 months and the first thing she does is giggles. The nurse that had come in with Hanna smiled and nodded encouragingly at Aria who continued talking, "Yeah they are would you like to hold one of them", Hanna nodded as the nurse helped her to sit next to Aria. "Ok you need to make sure you support her head and gently cradle her in your arms", Aria explained, carefully placing Juliet in Hanna's arms. Juliet wriggled slightly, before she began to stare into Hanna's eyes with her big Hazel ones. "She has your eyes Aria", Hanna sighed as Aria placed her free arm around Hanna. "Yeah she does and I know you can't seem them at the moment but Atticus has Ezra's eyes. Do you want anything to eat Ezra's downstairs at the coffee bar I can text him"? "Oh that would be great I'm starving you should see what they try to feed us upstairs, can you ask him to get me some chocolate chip cookies", Aria nodded pulling out her phone and texting Ezra.<p>

Aria quietly texted Spencer and Emily while Hanna sat tickling Juliet and smiling as Juliet squirmed a tiny smile on her face. Are you serious Emily texted back to Aria who promptly took a picture of Hanna smiling at Juliet and texted it back to them both. It wasn't long before the response pinged back that they were on their way. Aria smiled looking back at Hanna. "Hey Han Em and Spence are on the way here. It'll be great to see them won't it". Hanna nodded before breaking down into tears. "Aria I'm so sorry, I've put you all through hell. I should of tried harder but I couldn't get the words to come out. You looked so beautiful on your wedding day and your children are s beautiful I wanted to congratulate you and Ezra and the wedding I wanted to stand in the reception and tell everyone how perfect you two were. Caleb has been sat there everyday holding my hand and telling me everything will be fine when most men would have walked away." "Oh Hanna you know we don't blame you, you never should have gone through what you went through. We gave Juliet the middle names Ella and Mona in her memory", Hanna mouthed a thank you before sinking her head into Aria's shoulder.

Just as Hanna began to pull her head away from Aria as there was a gentle knock as Ezra stood outside the glass his hands full. Aria got up opening the door as Ezra walked in. "Hey, honey I got the cookies and everything else. Hey Hanna", Ezra walked over kissing Aria's head. "How are you Hanna", Ezra asked, although he had only seen Hanna a few times while she wasn't talking it was such a relief to see her finally functioning. "I'm ok Mr Fitz", Hanna replied, "Hanna you don't have to call me Mr Fitz anymore I'm not your teacher, it's fine". "I know but it feels weird calling you Ezra". Ezra smiled at Hanna nodding his head, "Yeah it is weird to think of teachers having name. Like when you see your teacher in the mall", Ezra laughed thinking back to when he'd behind a bookshelf to avoid his maths teacher. Hanna nodded laughing slightly. Aria smiled at Ezra kissing his lips gently as he sat down next to them.

Ezra sighed slightly in relief when he saw Spencer and Emily coming racing in. "Hey Han" Emily called across wrapping her arms around Hanna who for the first time in months returned the hug. "Hey Em", Hanna replied smiling. Emily leant back her face finally looking relaxed as she smiled. "Hey Hanna", Spencer waved before coming over and hugging Hanna to. "Hey Spence, how's Toby". "He's fine, he said to say hi to you, he would of come but he had to go back to work". "Of course", Hanna replied. There was an awkward silence in the room as Hanna finished no one knowing quite what to say.

"I'm just going to go and phone Hardy quickly I forgot to tell him you'd had the babies and I haven't put it on Facebook yet". "Ok Honey", Aria smiled kissing Ezra one last time as he left to go and phone Hardy, leaving the girls to sit and talk.

"So how does it feel being a mommy", Hanna finally asked. "Surreal. I mean it's like even though they were there for nearly 9 months. It only just really feels like there actually real". "Yeah I know what you mean it's like when I met Justin Bieber, he only seemed real when I actually saw him face to face", Hanna replied as the others all laughed. Hanna smiled slightly before shaking her head and crying again "I met him with Mona". "It's ok Han let it all out", Aria smiled pulling Hanna into her and gently wiping away her tears. Emily and Spencer looked at each other surprised to see how quickly Aria's mothering instinct came into play.

Once Hanna had finished snuffling the nurse that had brought Hanna down turned up with a wheel chair, smiling to see Hanna eating the cookies that Ezra had brought. The nurse helped Hanna off the bed and into the wheel chair. Hanna smiled across at them all "Bye Em, Bye Spence, Bye Aria, Bye Atticus, Bye Juliet and can you say bye to Ezra", Hanna told them all as the nurse opened the door carefully wheeling her out. "We will, bye Han", they all echoed one another as Hanna was wheeled down the corridor.

As soon as Hanna was out of earshot Emily burst into tears. "I can't believe she's talking. We've been trying to get her to talk for moths and she's finally said something. But she's still so cut up over Mona how do we help her". "I don't know Em", Spencer sighed putting an arm round Emily. Aria sighed walking over to them both, "It's going to be ok right now she just needs time to heel", Aria looked slightly shocked at how much she sounded like her mother but Emily and Spencer knew she was right. How about we go and get some drinks", Aria suggested picking Juliet and Atticus up and placing them both safely in the stroller with out waking either of them. Emily and Spencer nodded as Aria texted Ezra to let him know and they headed to the coffee bar downstairs making sure it was ok with the nurse first.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I wasn't as quick to update as usual, history essay. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers I love hearing from you and enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Ok Mrs Fitz all you need to sign these discharge papers and then I'll give you all your appointment dates for the twins, then you're all good to go", the nurse smiled handing Aria a clipboard to sign while Ezra stood watching the twins fast asleep in their stroller. "Here you go", Aria smiled handing the forms back to the nurse and heading over to join Ezra who stood his eyes glued to the twins, his hands with a firm grip on the handle. "Hey honey you ready", Aria asked as she tapped Ezra on the arm. "What", Ezra asked clearly having been on a planet of his own. "We can take them home now", Aria replied laughing at him. Aria turned back to the nurse "Thank you so much for all your help", "You're very welcome you two are going to make brilliant parents, safe journey home", "Thank you" Ezra waved pushing the twins out of the ward through the hall.<p>

"Right there are two car seats set up safely in the back seats ready for the twins, Toby came over and finished putting the cots together and I went and picked up the items you ordered from the baby store, have I forgot anything", Ezra asked looking at Aria, "yeah just one thing", Ezra looked worried suddenly as Aria reached up planting a kiss on his lips, "you forgot to kiss me when you came to get us." "How could I possibly have forgot that", Ezra laughed as he carried on pushing the twins down the hall. As they went through the waiting area by the entrance there was a chorus of "Aww", as people gathered round to peak at Ezra and Aria's tiny bundles of joy. "What are their name", an old lady asked smiling up at Aria and Ezra. "This is Juliet and this is Atticus", Aria beamed back pointing to each of the twins. "They're beautiful, congratulations", a woman with a sleepy toddler told them. Aria and Ezra thanked them as they continued through the double doors of the hospital entrance stepping out into the fresh air.

"Ok so you need to support his head while you're placing him in the car seat, oh and make sure he isn't but in too tightly or too loosely and he's not to hot or cold or", Ezra cut Aria off "Aria calm it's ok I've got him you get Juliet safely in her car seat I've got Ati covered". "I know sorry I'm just anxious", "it's fine". Aria did the car seat up and made sure it was securely fastened to the seat before climbing into the front seat as Ezra climbed into the drivers seat. "Ready" Ezra asked, Aria turned round glancing at the twins who were both still fast asleep before nodding.

Ezra pulled out of the hospital car park and started on their journey home. "I know you have graduation in three weeks, so I thought may be we could have a party, invite some of your relatives to come and meet the twins, nothing too extravagant". "That sounds great", Aria sighed drifting off slightly in her seat. Ezra smiled as Aria fell asleep in the passenger seat. Ezra turned the radio on low humming along completely out of tune, due to not actually knowing the song. It wasn't long before Ezra was pulling into their road and heading to their little house. He smiled to himself as he pulled into the drive.

"Aria wake up we're home", Ezra turned the engine off giving Aria a gentle nudge. As if she knew Juliet woke up suddenly screaming till she was bright red, tear pouring from her eyes. "I'll get Juliet", Aria sighed carefully taking the screaming baby out of her car seat. "Oh JuJu what's wrong, did the car wake you up. How about we take you inside and I can feed you", Aria cooed as Juliet continued crying in her arms. Ezra came round from the other side having placed Atticus in the stroller leaving his car seat in the car. Although Atticus was awake he was quite just staring at his farther as he pushed him towards the front door. He followed Aria through, who had already gone into the house trying to calm Juliet down. Ezra turned back shutting the door before turning his attention to Atticus again. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Juliet stop crying and walked into the living room to find Aria sat with Juliet suckling on her. "I guess she was hungry", Aria smiled. Ezra walked over sitting with Atticus safely in his arms. Aria look from Atticus to Ezra laughing. "What's so funny", Ezra asked, "You two have the same smile", "I suppose we do", Ezra laughed planting a kiss on Aria's forehead.

"I think Ati want feeding as well", Aria said as Atticus reached his arms out towards Aria. Aria took Atticus in her spare arm supporting him as he latched on next to Juliet who was still feeding. "How does that feel", Ezra asked snapping Aria's attention away from the twins. "It feels weird when one of them is feeding, this does feel even weirder with both of them. But it's ok it doesn't hurt it'll just take bit of getting used to that's all". "You're amazing do you know that", Ezra stated. "What makes you say that", Aria asked looking over at him. "You're 18, you're a mother of two, you've finished high school with amazing grades, you've married me making me happier than anyone has ever been and did I mention you're perfect. You've also given me perfect children and a perfect life". "I love you so much Ezra and as soon as these two are done feeding and are safely asleep, I'm going to curl up on this sofa with you and watch a movie. Just like we used to when we first met".

Once both twins had finished Aria and Ezra each took one of them changing them both and putting them in fresh warm clothes, before placing them in their mosses basket that had been brought into the living room. They curled up on the sofa putting the movie on and snuggling into each other. It wasn't long before Aria was fast asleep safely wrapped in Ezra's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to my reviewers and my readers y'all are so sweet, I really love hearing from you so please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>"Ezra, I think Juliet wants you", Aria sighed tapping Ezra on the back as Juliet's cries rang out. Ezra opened his eyes looking at Aria "well I think we managed 3 hours into the night since we were last woken up by one of them. I suppose that's something, I'll go get her and I'll wake you up again if she's hungry, night honey". Ezra climbed out of bed seeing Aria had already drifted off again. He turned back to look at her sleeping one last time before walking to the nursery. They'd a had the twins home for a week now and they'd slept most of the night for the first three days but for the past four they had been waking up every three hours or less and Aria was washed out.<p>

Ezra walked into the nursery to see Juliet lying in her cot screaming her head off, bright red with tears flooding from her eyes. Ezra was surprised to see Atticus had remained fast asleep his tiny chest going up and down as he smiled slightly in his sleep. Ezra smiled at his little boy before picking up his screaming daughter. "Hey JuJu what's wrong baby", Ezra cooed as Juliet began to calm down slightly. Ezra smiled as she began relax resting her head on his should and stroke his hair. "Tell you what why don't we go downstairs and I'll sit on the couch and read you a story my little princess", even if Juliet was only 9 days old Ezra was determined to start reading to her as early as possible.

Ezra crept downstairs Juliet safely leaning against his shoulder. He went over picking up one of the book Spencer had brought over for them along with some groceries that morning. Him and Aria were planning to take the twins out for the first time tomorrow; they wanted to give them a week to get used to the house first. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess in a magical kingdom. The princess would wait everyday looking out of the window, waiting for her prince to return", Ezra told Juliet noticing she had already drifted off again. Ezra smiled stifling a yawn himself so as not to wake her up.

He placed her safely pack in her cot making sure she was safely wrapped in her blanket, before turning the lights back off and heading back to his wife. Aria was asleep with her arms clinging to something. Ezra walked over her side to see her clinging to Juliet's stuffed rabbit; she must have picked it up when she fed her and Atticus 3 hours ago. He climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as they drifted off.

"Morning", Aria chirped, walking into their bedroom made up and dressed with Atticus in her arm also clean and dressed. "Morning honey, I see you're ready to go let me just get dressed real quick then we can go". Aria nodded and smiled before turning and heading back to the nursery. It wasn't long before Ezra heard Aria's voice ringing down the corridor. Her beautiful voice singing old MacDonald as she finished packing up the twin's stuff. Ezra got his jeans and a shirt on before heading to nursery to join Aria.

"I'll take Atticus you take Juliet and then once they're in the car I'll put the stroller in the trunk", Ezra suggested, "Sounds good to me but first come here I want my good morning kiss". Ezra nodded firmly wrapping his arms around Aria's waist and pulling her into his lips. He held her close for a while until Atticus's gargling noises broke the silence. "I think they're ready to go", Ezra laughed before planting a finale kiss on Aria's lips and scooping Atticus up as Aria picked Juliet up.

"Off we go", Ezra sang out as he started the car and headed for the town. "High school first Mrs Welch insisted we bring them when they were born and I know mom and the girls would love to see them. It's also Hanna's first day back I figure she could do with a pick me up", "Of course", Ezra replied as they headed to the school.

Aria and Ezra pushed the stroller up the ramp to the school entrance and through the double doors. Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they headed to the school office to register as visitors. "Aria, Ezra", the receptionist called out as they approached the office. She opened the door running out from behind the office window. "Hello Jill", Ezra smiled, "Hi Mrs McClain", Aria smiled. "Oh you're not a student any more you can call me Jill and who have we got here", Jill asked. Atticus smiled up at Jill as she leaned down and Juliet wriggled slightly a smile spreading across her face as well. "This is Juliet in the pink and this is Atticus in the blue. And they're 10 days old today", "Oh there precious you're mom mentioned you might be coming in sometime I've been holding onto this for you both", Jill smiled as she produced a gift bag from behind her back. "Oh thank you this is to kind", Aria said as she pulled out a blue and a pink 'Rosewood Sharks' baby grows. "Oh Jill they're lovely", Ezra exclaimed looking at them before hugging Jill. "Can I have a hold", Jill asked. "Of course I'll give you Atticus he's little calmer and Juliet has an obsession with attaching herself to people hair", Aria laughed as she carefully lifted Atticus from the stroller. She handed him over carefully as Jill cradled him safely in her arms. "Oh he's precious, I remember when my son's were this age, now my oldest has just started high school. They grow up so fast I sometimes forget how small they used to be", She smiled running finger along his cheek as he gurgled slightly, causing them all to laugh. "Lunch is due to start in 5 minutes so I best get you both signed in, so you can get out of the halls before the crowds come", Jill sighed handing Atticus to Ezra and heading back to the office.

Once they were signed in they headed to Ella's classroom and peeped through the door. Ella was stood at the board writing up the class's assignment as they all copied it down. Turning away from the board to see her daughter and husband Ella beckoned them to come in. Ezra opened the door for Aria allowing her to wheel the stroller through Ella's classroom door. There were a chorus of 'awws' from the girls in the classroom as the twins were wheeled in. The bell rang suddenly making the twins burst into tears only to cause more awws to erupt from the girls. Aria lifted Atticus and Ezra grabbed Juliet as they began to gently soothe them. "Would you like to come and meet them", Aria asked the girls who stood there staring at them as the twins began to quieten down. The girls nodded and came over as Aria and Ezra placed the twins back in the stroller so the girls could see them more easily. "What are they called Mr Fitz", one of the girls asked. "This is Atticus and this is Juliet", Ezra told them all. "Like Juliet in Romeo and Juliet and Atticus in To Kill A Mockingbird", one girl asked. Aria piped in now "Yes we thought literature names would be appropriate". "Grandma Ella wants a hold", Ella laughed scooping Juliet up and allowing Juliet to grab hold of her hair.

The girls soon filtered out of the classroom leaving Aria and Ezra alone with Ella and the twins. "You to look like you're coping well. I remember when we first brought Aria home me and Byron were getting woken every hour for three weeks. It was as if you couldn't go a second with out screaming. How are theses two at night". "Well they've been waking us up every two to three hours between them, but they seem to be settling well though and unless both of them are crying at the same time we tend to take it in turn", Aria explained picking Atticus up and cradling him safely against her shoulder. "How about we head to the cafeteria the halls should have cleared now you can go and sit with the girls for a bit. Plus Mrs Welch has been asking me for pictures and I only have few I know she'd love to meet them", Ella asked. Aria nodded as she placed Atticus safely in the stroller before taking Juliet from Ella and placing her safely in the stroller as well. Ezra took the stroller this time pushing it down the corridor to the canteen.

"Aria" Spencer called waving across to her. Aria headed over to the table where her friends all sat Ezra following with the twins. "I'm going to catch up with my old colleagues I'll take Atticus so that Mrs Welch is happy", "Ok", Aria smiled giving Ezra a quick kiss as Aria got Juliet out of the stroller and headed over to join the girls. "Hey", Aria said as she sat carefully down at the table Juliet cradled in her arms a hand clinging to Aria's hair. "Wow Aria she really does love hair doesn't she", Hanna laughed. "Tell me about it every time I pick her up she grabs onto my hair, the book says sometimes babies like hair cause it's soft they find it soothing. That doesn't seem to stop her spitting up in though", they all laughed as Aria finished. "So we wondered if may be you'd like to go to the park with us at the weekend, you could bring the twins and Ezra. We thought it might be nice to sit and have a little catch up", Emily suggested. "That sounds lovely, how's the studying going Spence", Aria asked looking at Spencer who seemed to be drowning in a pile of notes. "I'm preparing for graduation I'm head of the organising committee and graduation is only 4 weeks away. I have to make sure everything runs smoothly and so far I've had the staging people mixing our order up with another school and the catering company getting us mixed up with a wedding", "Wow Spence if you need any help your more then welcome to ask me, I'm with the twins all day now Ezra is going back to work for the next 3 weeks. I'd be more then happy to help organise orders", "Oh that would be brilliant you're a life saver", "Sure Spence any time", "now that's sorted Auntie Spencer wants to give little Juju a cuddle". Aria laughed as she untangled Juliet from her hair passing her over. Juliet frowned slightly at the facts Spencer hair was plaited up on her hair, meaning she had nothing to hold.

"It's been great seeing you all have a good day", Aria waved as they all headed off to class. "Let's go", Ezra whispered in Aria's ear making her jump slightly. "Don't sneak up on me when I'm holding a baby", Aria responded strapping Juliet into the stroller. "Sorry I thought you knew I was behind you, how about we go to Lucky Leon's and we can get some food". "Deal", Aria replied giving him a peck on the nose before they headed back out of the school.


	30. Chapter 30

** Thank y'all so much for being amazing readers, I love hearing from you. **

* * *

><p>"Peekaboo", Aria giggled as she hid behind her hands popping out again. The twins were both carefully placed in a special pillow they had been given at the baby shower, as they giggled Aria continuing to make silly faces and playing peekaboo with them. Ezra was in the next room on the phone to someone as Aria amused the twins. "I bet you two are excited we're going to go and pick out some gorgeous little outfits for you two to wear, to mommy's graduation in two days. Then we're going to go and buy mommy a new dress as well", Aria told them, they were going leave ten minutes ago but Ezra had been on the phone for half an hour already.<p>

"Oh look it's daddy back", Aria teased as Ezra walked into the living room. "I've got news. That was Woodbury high school in Santa Monica. I got the job they want me to start in September" . "OH MY GOD we're going to live in California, it's real", "It is indeed, all we need to do now is find somewhere to live and sell our house. We have two months to move ourselves and two children to California." Aria nodded still trying to take in picking Juliet up, as Ezra came over grabbing Atticus. "We better get them to the car, we'll start discussing arrangements ". "Sounds good", Ezra replied grabbing the keys and locking up before joining Aria who was already putting Juliet in the car.

"Ok I'll phone the estate agent tomorrow and get our house back on the market and you can look into somewhere around Santa Monica. We're going to have to tell my parents and I don't know how Ella will take us moving across the country or my friends. But I feel like this is the right thing to do. I don't want our kids growing up with people around them treating them like we've been treated because of how we met. I want a clean slate and I want it with you and our children," Aria was tearing up slightly. "Hey Aria it's ok, I'm not going to let anyone hurt our babies", Ezra put his arm around her kissing her on the head as they stopped at the red light. "I know, it's just I can't believe there here and there safe. I mean they're a month old and we're on our way to pick outfits for them to wear to my graduation in 2 days. That reminds me I want Atticus in a bowtie, so we need to make sure to get one for him", "Of course", Ezra nodded driving through as the light changed. Aria turned back to look at the twins who had fallen asleep, they both looked angelic.

"Here we are", Ezra stated as they pulled up to the big baby store, they hadn't been there together since before the twins were born. "Let's get the stroller out of the trunk ready and set up, I don't want to wake them quite yet". They carefully got out of the car making sure to shut the door quietly as they went to the trunk. It didn't take long to get the stroller ready. Ezra stood with the stroller as Aria got Atticus carefully out of the car knowing Juliet would be the challenge. Aria handed Atticus over to Ezra who placed him safely in the stroller, buckling him up as he smiled at Ezra despite having been woken up. Almost the second Aria opened the door on Juliet's side she burst into tears, Aria sighed as she bent over and began to let a screaming Juliet out of her car seat. Aria lifted her up gently bouncing her up and down to soothe her. "I'm going to hold her till she calms down, are you good to take the stroller or do you want to swap". "No it's fine you take JuJu and I'll take Ati," Ezra replied bending over to kiss Aria before plating a kiss on his crying daughters head.

They walked into the shop together as Juliet began to calm down after realising her most favourite thing the world was with in her reach, Aria's hair. The greeter waved to them as they headed towards the baby clothes section. "Hello there, can I help you two today", a woman with a nametag that ready Mindy asked. "Yes, it's my graduation in two days and I was hoping to find some smart clothes for my little ones. I'm hoping to get a bowtie for Atticus and a little dress for Juliet," "Ok I can help you with that today firstly how old are they in terms of size as well and also what's your budget", "Well they're both a month old but they are a little small for their age so new-born to one month in size. As for budget $40 for everything". "Right well we have little suit sets for $15 dollars and they come with your choice of bowtie. We have some beautiful lilac dresses for $12 and we have a special offer on shoes today 2 pairs for $10". Aria thanked the woman as she pointed to the special occasion section.

Once they'd sorted outfits out they headed to the till Juliet still somehow having clung to Aria the entire time they were in the shop. They'd got Atticus a little suit with a blue bowtie covered in teddy bears and Juliet had been bought a poufy pale purple dress with tiny flower all over it. "Right now we're going to go and get mommy a dress", Aria beamed as she finally detangled a sleeping Juliet from her hair placing her in the stroller. "The shop just across here and then afterwards we can go and get some food," Aria nodded in response to Ezra as she finished buckling Juliet up careful not to wake her or her brother.

"Hello, welcome to Angela's boutique, how may I help you today", the woman smiled from behind the till as Aria walked in helping Ezra lift the stroller over the step. "Hi I've come to get something for my graduation. I don't want anything to tight, something that's loose and classy would be nice". "I think I have just the thing", the woman smiled leading Aria down the isles to a rack where she pulled out a dress. Aria beamed when she saw it, it was a knee length red dress that fitted around the bust and then flowed down.

"I love it thank you let me just go try it on", Aria slipped into the changing room changing quickly (a habit she had acquired from when the twins spit up on her).

She stepped out of the changing room practically glowing the dress fitted perfectly, her grin widened when she saw Ezra's face. He was staring at her his mouth wide open. "You look stunning", He stated. "I'll take it", Aria said as she popped back into the changing room.

She emerged from the changing room soon after the dress draped over her arm. She placed it on the counter as the lady scanned it for "right your total is $60", Aria payed smiling before turning back to her husband. "Thank you" Aria called as they left the shop heading for the little deli across the road.

Aria went up to order leaving Ezra alone with the twins. It wasn't long before they were both crying. "They must be hungry, I got some milk ready for them before we left I'll get them to heat it up there should be two bottle labelled breast milk," Ezra pulled the two bottles out handing them to Aria, "Thank you". Aria walked up to the till ordering her and Ezra's food and handing the bottles over to be heated up. The food came out first so Aria took it back to the table before going back for the bottles. She took Atticus from Ezra so he could get Juliet out. The sat back as they watched the people moving around, while each still paying attention the babies they were feeding.

"I think we'll tell my parents next week once graduation is over. We can tell the girls at the same time, I think as far as a place to live I'm willing to move into an apartment while we find our feet there, but there has to be at least two rooms". "Yeah we shouldn't have too much trouble finding somewhere to live. We just need to make sure we're moved by the end of August. But other than that everything should be good. Tell you what how about when we stop at the grocery store on the way home we get a box of brownies". "That sounds perfect", Aria replied pulling Ezra against her lip before smiling back at him and looking over to Juliet and Atticus in their stroller.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I took a while to update, I've had a huge assignment. hope you're all enjoying the story. Than you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I love hearing from all of you so much. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm just coming Ezra, I had to wash spit up out of my hair. Thank goodness I decided to feed them before I got changed. How do I look?", Aria Called as she walked down the stairs. Ezra looked up from the book he was reading to Juliet who was safely cradled in his other arm, as Atticus slept in his moses basket. "You look stunning", Ezra exclaimed, Juliet looked up at her mommy smiling as if to say she agreed. "Thank you, I'm so nervous. Give Juju here mommy needs a hug", Aria reached arms out taking Juliet and her poufy dress from Ezra. "Oh Miss Juju you look like princess, don't you", Aria giggled as she cradled Juliet in her arms. "I think daddy should get a kiss next", Ezra teased. Aria smiled at him, grinning at him as she placed Juliet carefully in her moses basket. "I think that can be arrange", Aria laughed grabbing Ezra and smashing him into her lips. "We need to go now, but how about when we get back tonight after the party we curl up and watch a movie. Deal", Aria asked as Ezra kissed her again, "Deal".<p>

"Hello, Aria Fitz", Aria stated to the woman behind the table outside the entrance to the graduation. The woman mumbled slightly as she looked on the list "yes here you are dear, here's your ticket you collect your gown from just over there and guests go that way", she pointed across the two separate areas. Aria turned back to Ezra as they moved out of the way given him one final kiss before kissing each of the twins on their foreheads. "You go have fun, we'll be sat in the audience cheering you on", Ezra told her looking over to see Byron sat with Hanna and Mike in the audience, he looked around the students waiting to graduate and saw Ella sat with the teachers. "You'll be fine with my dad, if you need anything come and get me they'll let you through as long as you bring a baby. I've put milk in there, diapers and emergency change of clothing ", "Don't worry Aria I've got everything sorted. You just go and graduate and we'll be here waiting, I'll just give your dad a baby he should be fine with me", Ezra chuckled as Aria took one final look at the twins before beading over to get her gown.

"There you are", Spencer called waving to Aria as she headed over to the empty seat next to Spencer and Emily. "Hey sorry I know I said I'd be here earlier Atticus threw up on me and I had to wash it out of my hair", "Eww too much detail Aria", Emily laughed. "We'll have this discussion when you have children", Aria replied as they all started laughing. They sat quietly as the principle began talking; "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming to this years high school graduation ceremony. All the people here graduating today have done an amazing job and todays ceremony is dedicated to the memory of Mona Vanderwaal upon the students request, we will now take a 2 minute silence in honour of her memory". The crowd went silent as the principle finished. After 2 minutes had passed the Principle headed back to the microphone. "Thank you everyone, now our valedictorian Andrew Campbell will be starting off our ceremony by making his address", The Principle stating moving aside to allow Andrew to the microphone stand.

Once Andrew had finished, the Principle took his place back at the microphone "And now for the reason you've all come, before we start handing out their certificates, I would like to once again congratulate all the students graduating it's been a very tough year and they all deserve all your support." There was a cheer from the crowd as the Principle got out his list of names.

As Aria's name was called she looked out to the audience to see stood up cheering, holding Juliet who was smiling despite the noise "Aria Fitz", the Principle read out as Aria took her scroll from the Principle, "congratulations", "Thank you", Aria smiled turning to face the camera before she exited the stage. She walked off to Emily who had been called just before her. "It's hard to believe that after all these years, all that work it's over in a handshake and a certificate", Emily sighed. "Yeah, it's weird I just feel like we've been through so much. I have to say though I'm glad it's over, I can just go and take care of my babies and my husband, which is something I didn't think I would say when we started high school," Aria smiled slightly as she finished. If she'd told that girl with the pink stripes in her hair and the studded boots, that she would be a mom with a husband before she even graduated she would of laughed. But here she was waiting as Spencer posed and exited the stage, looking across at her dad who was holding Atticus. "You two didn't have to wait for me you could have gone back to your seats", Spencer told them. "Of course we were going to wait for you Spence", Aria replied.

Once all the certificates had been handed out the Principle stepped back to the microphone. "We have, some special awards to give out now. These are scholarships that our students have won through programs at the school as well as outside", the audience all seemed to hold their breath at once. Aria sat smiling and clapping as people walked up collecting their awards. "Spencer Hastings winner of the debate award", Spencer's face lit up as she hopped to her feet. "Go Spence", Emily and Aria screamed as she skipped on stage. Spencer stood on stage as they all clapped while she posed with the teacher who ran the debate society before coming back to Aria and Emily. "The volunteer award goes Emily Fields", the Principle called. Emily quickly got to her feet hurrying onto the stage.

They read name after name until the Principle was almost at the end of his list. "The next student has won two awards today the literature award and The Student Writers award which is a $15k cash prize. The person who has won this has had a very tough year and I think everyone will agree she has earned it, Aria Fitz", there was a huge roar of cheering from where Ezra was sat with her dad and Hanna, as the girls cheered for Aria as. She got to her feet racing to the stage. She didn't think she'd even placed in the writer's competition she hadn't heard anything more about it till now. Aria beamed as a woman in a suit from the Young Writers trust came over her with a cheque smiling. "Congratulations dear, when I was talking to your teachers back stage they mentioned you had two little ones so I know this money will be of great help", the lady said smiling. "Thank you so much I don't know what to say". Aria smiled with the woman for pictures. Next her literature teacher came over handing her a gift voucher for book and congratulating her before she left the stage.

They all jumped to their feet throwing their caps in the air as the Principle congratulated them one last time. The girls all wrapped their arms around each other cheering. "We made it", Spencer exclaimed. The other two nodded as Hanna came racing through the crowd to them. "It's time to go party now", Hanna laughed joining in their group hug. "Come on let's go return these gowns I miss my babies already", Aria laughed looking over to Ezra who was feeding Atticus.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry I don't usually leave updating this long, I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support please review I love hearing from you. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Aria", Aria looked up from Juliet who was cradled safely her arms fast asleep. "Mrs Strauss, hey how's Holden getting on", Aria asked smiling as Holden's mother looked down at Juliet in her arms suspiciously. "He's fine he's getting on well at college, I'm part of the towns board so I thought I'd come and see if everything was going well at the graduation party. And who's this, is this a cousin or a friends baby", Mrs Strauss asked bending down to look at Juliet who remained fats asleep. Before Aria could reply Juliet woke up suddenly bursting into tears, Aria recognised the cry instantly, Juliet was hungry and Ezra had taken a restless Atticus for a walk with the bottles. Aria grabbed the she had over the chair carefully wrapping it round so that she was covered as she allowed Juliet to latch on. She looked back at Mrs Strauss apologetically "sorry she's just hungry, and actually Juliet is mine. I wasn't sure if you'd heard I gave birth to twins 2 months ago, I got married to their father about 5 months ago. My last name is actually Fitz now; Ezra my husband took our other child Atticus out for some fresh air", Aria shifted slightly so she could support Juliet better. "Ezra Fitz wasn't he an English teacher at the school", Aria noted the sound of shock and disapproval in her voice "Yes my husband did used to teach at Rosewood high school. We met before he was my teacher and after he found he was my teacher he found another job so we could continue our relationship. We'd be going out for two years and I became pregnant we already knew we wanted to get married, but decided to get married before the twins arrived. "I have to say I'm a little surprised by you getting pregnant in high school when you were younger you were so keen to go out into the world and make something of yourself. It's a such a shame you had so much ahead of you", Mrs Strauss said her voice full of disappointment. "I am still going to collage, I'm just starting a little later but I'm still going to get my degree just because I've had to kids in high school doesn't mean my life is over, if you don't mind I'm going to go and change Juliet", with that Aria stood up walking away rolling her eyes. She would of been upset a while ago but she had everything now and she couldn't care less what people thought.<p>

"Hey honey is everything ok I saw you talking to Holden's mother how is she", Ella asked smiling at her daughter who was burping Juliet. "Well she thinks I've thrown my life away and I'm not going anywhere in life. So I just got up rolled my eyes and left, she of course also thought my choice in husband was off. But in all honesty I hardly think her opinion matters I have two gorgeous children and a husband who treats me like a princess," Aria stated as she smiled at Juliet who was hiccupping slightly. "She's just jealous honey she wanted you to end up with Holden and she can tell that's not going to happen any more," Ella and Aria both burst out, "Yeah I some how don't think that's going to happen, now can Granma Ella have a cuddle". Aria smiled handing Juliet over "I'm just going to talk to some of my teachers while you have her if you see Ezra can tell where I am", Ella nodded before turning her attention back to Juliet.

"Would you mind if I spoke to you for a minute", Aria turned around to see the woman from the young writers comity stood behind her. "Of course it's Jill right", "Yes it is. I was very impressed by your work and I know given your situation it's probably unrealistic but we have some paid internships starting in January in our offices in New York and Santa Monica. I know both are quite a way away and would probably be very difficult but we have space in both and I was so impressed I would like to offer you a place at the internship in New York or Santa Monica", Jill finished as her and Aria sat down on some empty seats. "That actually sounds perfect we haven't told my parents yet but me and my husband were planning on moving to Santa Monica and he recently got a teaching job, we're due to move in 2 weeks. I was planning on starting some part time courses in January but I would love to come and intern and I know we could use the money. I mean I would need to talk it over with Ezra but I don't see any problem can I give you my email because with us moving I'm not sure things will go to the right places in the post," Aria beamed as she wrote her email down passing it to Jill. 'Here's my email, if you have any questions or concerns contact me and hopefully you'll join us in January", Jill said handing Aria a business card. Aria shook Jill's hand thanking her before heading back to her Ella who was busy making Juliet laugh.

"There you are", Aria said as she tapped Ezra on the shoulder with Juliet safely in one of her arms. "Oh hey sorry I was just talking to some of my old colleagues. Shall we go and sit down they should be bringing food round soon and I'm starving. The girls saved us some space, come on", Ezra smiled at her before leading her to the table where he's left Atticus with Spencer, who was talking to him despite the fact he was fast asleep.

"Hey Aria congrats on the awards you deserved them so much", Hanna stated as she sat down with Emily next to Spencer. "Thank you Hanna did you enjoy the ceremony?," "Kind of the principle did go on a bit but it was good. You promise to come to mine next summer. I mean I don't have much catching up to so I will be finished with High school by January but you all still have to come to my ceremony", Hanna asked them. "Of course Han", they all echoed each other. "So I have some news", Spencer announced, "I got excepted by Yale. I got an email last week saying a space had opened up it's last minute but I've taken it", Spencer continued. "That's amazing Spencer we're so happy for you . I suppose now is the best time to tell you all me and Ezra are moving to California in 2 weeks", Aria said not making eye contact with any of them before adding "Ezra has a job there as well and we've kind of sold the house, most are stuff is in storage waiting to go into our apartment over there". "Wow Aria you're going as well", Hanna said as her voice shaked slightly. "Don't worry Han I'm staying here I've been offered a permanent position as assistant coach for the Sharks", Emily beamed. "Em that's amazing" Spencer piped in before anyone else could say anything. "Oh before I forget can you not mention me and Ezra moving to my parents or Mike we're telling them tomorrow", Aria added in. "Of course but I'm going to miss you what about Team Sparia", Spencer laughed as she teared up slightly. "We'll always be Team Sparia", Aria laughed hugging Spencer tightly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I'm not updating much at the moment I have a lot of work. I really appreciate the reviews I love to hear from you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Byron sat on the couch with Juliet in his lap, while Ella sat next to him with Atticus on her lap and Mike sat across the room, Ezra and Aria were stood in front of her parents getting ready to talk. "We have something to tell you all, we want you to know that this was not an easy decision but one we felt was best for us and the twins", Ezra began. "I have been offered a job as has Aria in Santa Monica. We have to move out in two weeks and have already sorted somewhere to live when we get there. We want you both to know we made this decision because we are concerned about how the way people view us may affect the twins. You can both come and visit as much as you like and we'll bring them back here as much as we can, we'll also video chat everyday so you can see them", Ezra stopped talking seeing that Ella had started crying.<p>

Once Ella had calmed down slightly she began to talk trying to keep her voice steady. "I understand that with people knowing things about your relationship round here it might be hard. I just don't understand why you'd move so far away. I mean you could move a few towns over or I don't know'. "We know it may seem like we're leaving you all, but we need a clean slate. I've been offered an apprenticeship by the Young Writers organisation and Ezra has managed to get a job teaching high school. Santa Monica is a long way from Rosewood and we felt it would be good to go somewhere completely different to star over", Aria explained. Byron was next to speak "I think you two are doing the right thing. I mean this is a little down and gossip travels fast, I know how many problems Aria had at school when she was pregnant. I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to these two. We can come and visit, may be we could move out there to join you once Mike has finished school, Ella looked at Byron in disbelief. "How can you be ok with this they're moving across the country with our grandchildren", "I never said I was ok with this, I'm not I want my daughter right here and I was want my grandchildren right here. But they need to start over and I think they're doing the right thing".

Aria looked at her father in disbelief she would of put money on him being the one to object but he agreed with them. "I'm glad you can see where we're coming from dad and mom I'm sorry but we need to do this and we will make sure that we do all we can so you can see them as often as possible", Aria sighed. Ella sat holding Atticus safely against her chest while she snuffled slightly. "Ella I know this is hard but we promise you we'll take lots of pictures of them, we'll video chat everyday, we'll email, phone and visit as often a we can", Ezra comforted butting his arm round his mother in law. "I know you two are making the right decision but it's still so hard to see my baby and her babies move so far away. I want you two to know as soon as you get settled I will be coming to visit.". "I'm glad you can see where we're coming from and you can come to see whenever you want". Aria wrapped her hands around her mom being careful of Atticus while she did so. Aria was snuffling slightly now " I love you mommy", "Oh I love you to honey", Ella pulled back slightly allowing Ezra to take his son so that Ella could give Aria a proper hug.

"We need to go grocery shopping and we have a few more boxes to take to the shipping. If you want we can leave the twins with you two while we go and sort out the boxes and then pick them up before we go for groceries", Ezra suggested. "That would be lovely", Ella replied smiling down at both twins who were fast asleep in their stroller. "I've put milk in their bag, diapers, bibs, pacifiers and clean clothes. They haven't spit up today so you should be fine but it's Atti you have to watch. We'll see you soon", Aria hugged her mom one last time as she head out of the door.

"That went better than I thought it was going to", Aria smiled. "Yeah I'm glad they understand why we're moving. I had a phone call the couple who are buying our house would like to make final payments by a week Monday. We need to leave for LA airport 2 weeks today and the twins passports came through yesterday. We just need to get the last few boxes shipped and then we're all sorted ". They sat in silence for a while as Ezra pulled up outside the shipping office. They split the boxes between them taking them all into the shipping office. "I think that's everything", Ezra said smiling at Aria. "Nope one more thing", before Ezra had a chance to ask what Aria pulled him into her lips. "Of course how could I forget the most important thing here", he laughed as he pulled lips back to his.

"Thank you for taking care of them while we sorted out the finale few boxes. I'll bring them to coffee at the weekend. Bye mom", Aria waved as she got into the car soon joined by Ezra. "Take car honey", Ella waved as they pulled out the drive heading to the grocery store. Aria began mentally running over the list scribbling things down everything few seconds. "I think that's everything', she sighed looking over at Ezra who was smiling at her as they waited for the lights to change. "You got everything written down", Ezra asked "Yeah and I remembered the shopping cart cosy to put the twins in", Aria replied. It had seemed like a weird present at the time but they'd used it once now and it was actually very good it sat in the seat of the shopping cart and safely cradled the twins.

Ezra got Juliet out of the car while Aria got Atticus out and they headed towards the grocery store. Ezra grabbed a cart while Aria but the seat in for the twins making sure they were both secure. "Right we need milk first and then bread", Aria stated looking at the list before pushing the twins through the entrance. Aria began pushing the cart down the aisles while Ezra went to the other side of the store to grab more diapers. As Aria turned down the cookie isle she heard a little voice accompanied by a pair of tiny feet. "Aria, Aria", she turned her face dropping slightly as she saw Malcolm soon followed by Maggie coming towards her. Aria quickly composed herself hoping Ezra wouldn't see them. "Hey Malcolm how are you", "I'm fine we came back to see my grandparents", "Oh that's nice". Aria stood up to see Maggie "Hi Aria how have you been", "Oh I've been ok", Aria could hear Juliet starting to cry behind. Aria turned lifting Juliet carefully out of the cart being careful not to wake Atticus. "Oh have you started baby sitting", Maggie asked looking at Juliet in Aria's arms. "No they're mine just coming up to 4 months now", Maggie leaned over slightly looking at Atticus who was smiling back at her. "I'm guessing they're Ezra's, your little boy looks just like him". "Yeah they're Ezra's we got married a few about 8 months ago. How are things with you"? "Oh things are going well I track Malcolm's dad down and we're trying to make things work. I'm sorry Aria I'm going to have to run now it's been interesting seeing you". "We don't tell daddy about this", Aria sighed stroking Juliet's face. "You got everything", Ezra yelled coming down the isle towards Aria. "Yeah off we go", as they pushed the cart to the checkout.


	34. Chapter 34

**Who else loved the ChristmAs special? Thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading. Reviews are cherished so thank you so much for taking the time to write them I really appreciate it . Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>"Mrs Fitz", the nurse called out to the waiting room. Aria and Ezra got to their feet Ezra pushing the stroller behind Aria who was following the nurse. "Just in here", the said as she pointed to a room. "Hello Aria", the doctor said as Aria Ezra sat down opposite her. "Hello doctor Robins", "so lets start of by weighing the twins". Aria and Ezra carefully lifted the twins out of their stroller placing Atticus on the scales first. "Ok Atticus, is a little lighter then the recommended weight. But not enough that I would worry, given they were both slightly premature as well. His height is where I would like it to be so everything looks good with him, lets check Juliet shall we", Aria nodded smiling as Ezra picked Atticus up allowing Aria to put Juliet down. "Juliet's weight is perfect, as is her height. Have you had any problems with either of them", the doctor asked allowing Aria to pick Juliet back up as they headed back to their chairs.<p>

"Ok so you mentioned that you were moving when you booked the appointment. Where are you moving to and would you like me to recommend a paediatrician", "that would be great if you could, we're moving to Santa Monica in 2 days. We also just wanted to bring the twins for a check up to make sure they were ok before we flew", Aria replied. "Well they're good to fly I would recommend doctor Lisday for the twins and I can contact her to do a patient transfer", 'That would be great thank you so much", Ezra responded. "Of course, I would also recommend that you take plenty of blankets for the twins as planes can get a bit cold sometimes".

Once the appointment was over they headed back to the car. "Do you want to head back to the hotel before we go for dinner with your mom or do you want to go to the park, we could even drive over to the art gallery we had our first date if you want", "Oh lets go to the art gallery we won't get to go again for a very long time and I think we should take the twins, we have 7 hours before dinner we can get lunch at the little restaurant across the street as well". Aria pulled Ezra into her lip as he started the engine. "Off we go my princess", Ezra chuckled. Aria gazed out of the window taking a few pictures with her camera as they headed towards the gallery, she wanted the twins to know where she came from.

They pulled into the little side street across, getting the stroller out and placing the twins inside. "Off we go", Ezra smiled wrapping an arm over Aria's shoulder as she pushed the stroller. "There's a ramp just round her", Ezra said pointing towards a ramp that lead to the gallery. "Let's see what the exhibitions are today", Aria suggested as they headed over to the front desk. "Oh my god", Ezra practically yelled out. Aria turned to see what was going on as she spotted the sign 'The Fitzgerald art exposition, hosted by Dianne Fitzgerald '. Aria's face dropped as she saw the sign, "let's go, now" Ezra practically screamed. Aria nodded as they practically ran to the door. "Ezra", A voice yelled out. "Crap" Ezra turned to see his mother stood there, Aria tried to casually hide the stroller behind her. "And Aria, why are you both in such a hurry to leave, stay enjoy the exhibition", "I'd love to mom but we really have to go", Ezra said trying not to sound overly panicky. Just as they Dianne started tapping her foot at them there was a cry from behind Aria, completely forgetting about Dianne Aria turned to the twins scooping Atticus up. As Aria turned back Dianne's eyes widened, "Who are they", Dianne asked. "We tried", Ezra sighed looking at Aria "we're going to have to tell her. "Mom this is Atticus and that's Juliet. They're your grandchildren, but before you say anything I want you to know me and Aria are married, I have a job and we want nothing to do with you or this family", with that Ezra turned Aria quick on his heels as he pushed Juliet towards the entrance. "Wait", Dianne called. Ezra turned back "Why should I, the way you've treated Aria in the past, the way you meddled in my life. I don't want you anywhere near my family or me. Come on Aria let's go get some food". Dianne just stood watching as her son stormed of pushing the stroller with his daughter in, while his wife chased after him holding their son.

"Are you ok", Aria asked Ezra stroking the hair off his face, as he stared at his water. "I just didn't expect to see her, I've tried so hard to keep her away I hadn't seen her in over a year after I yelled at her for the way she treated you. She knows about them now, if she tries to contact you or offer you money tell me and I'll deal with it". "Ezra, Aria", "Oh shit seriously, Wes what are you doing here", Ezra exclaimed causing a few people to look up from their food. "Mom told me about me niece and nephew I wanted to meet them", "Well here they are you can go now", Wes looked slightly hurt at the way Ezra spoke to him. "Ezra Wes is not your mother give him a chance, come and sit down Wes", Aria beckoned to the seat next to her. Wes looked a little apprehensive as Ezra continued to glare at him but curiosity took over so he sat down. "So Wes this is Juliet", Aria smiled looking at Juliet who was staring back at her, her hands wrapped in Aria's hair, "And that's Atticus", Aria pointed with her spare hand to Atticus who was staring at the mobile attached to the stroller with his big blue eyes. "Please may I hold one of them", Wes asked still feeling Ezra's glare on him. "Of course you can hold Atticus he's a little calmer when new people are holding him. You just need to make sure you support his head and back when you pick him up". Wes nodded standing up and walking over to the stroller scooping Atticus up safely holding him in his arms as he sat back down again. "He looks just like Ezra", Wes commented admiring his beautiful blue eyes "And she looks just like you Aria, congratulations both of you I wish I'd known, but I understand Ezra not wanting our mom to know. How old are they?" "They're about 5 months now", Aria replied grabbing the bottle from the table allowing Juliet to feed. "Wes, what are you doing here", Ezra finally spoke up. "Honestly, I just wanted to see you. I know you don't want to be around mom and honestly I don't blame you. I've even managed to get into Oxford to get away from mom, but I want to stay in contact with you. I'm so glad you ended up with Aria mom was blind not see how right you two are, please give me another chance", Wes looked at Ezra who's face was starting to soften. "Fine, but if I find out you're spying on me for mom, I will never talk to you again and you can forget about seeing Atticus and Juliet. "Deal", Wes smiled. "I really ought to head back I told mom I was going for a walk and I don't want her to come looking for me. Text me my phone numbers still the same, bye Aria it was lovely to see you again". Aria waved as Ezra took Atticus from Wes. "I'm still not sure about this but I'm willing to try", Ezra sighed looking at Aria. "That's all I ask", Aria replied leaned over to plant a kiss on Ezra's lips.


End file.
